Revelações Gil Grissom
by alprado
Summary: Um caso novo que põe Grissom em xeque com seu passado


**Revelações – Grissom **

**(inicio 28/03 término 04/04)**

Autoria: alpradoCategoria: todos  
Classificação: NC-17. H/C  
Personagens: os personagens são do CSI, mas peguei emprestado alguns que apareceram ao longo da história.  
Estou usando as letras abreviados dos nomes para melhor identificar quem está falando, por exemplo, Gilbert Grissom(GG), Sara Sidle(SS) e assim por diante.  
Sinopse: Um caso aparentemente simples põe Grissom em cheque-mate com o seu passado, seus fantasmas. Se ele não enfrentá-los agora pode ser tarde demais para ter alguma coisa com outra pessoa. ...

**Prólogo**

Os acontecimentos abaixo passaram no episódio da 6ª. Temporada (6.10 Still Life). Grissom e Catherine entram na casa, estão olhando por todos os lados procurando pistas. ...  
Catherine: É difícil aceitar a morte de quem se ama.  
Grissom: 'yeah', mamãe dava presentes de natal ao papai, após a morte dele. Punha debaixo da árvore e de manhã ... o papel estava todo amassado ... e a malha ou a gravata estaria no armário.  
Catherine olha para o Grissom como que assustada, ele está falando de si.  
Catherine: Que idade você tinha na época?  
Grissom: Nove.  
Catherine: Um rapazinho. Vou começar pelo quarto da Karen. E começa a sair, então Grissom continua a história.  
Grissom: Era professor de botânica.  
Catherine se volta e olha para ele.  
Grissom: Chegou da escola num dia quente e úmido .. e deitou no sofá, eu assistia TV. Minha mãe levou um refresco mas não conseguiu acordá-lo. Ninguém me explicava o por que.  
Catherine olha para o Grissom, nada fala. A cena é cortada aqui.

**1ª parte**

Foram chamados para atender um homicídio, uma criança foi encontrada numa estrada deserta por um andarilho que passava. Ele ligou para a polícia e Brass foi um dos primeiros a chegar. Ligou para o Grissom e pediu que alguém da equipe fosse lá, como Nick e Greg estavam trabalhando num caso de homicídio num hotel, Cath e Warrick numa suspeita de homicídio envolvendo magia negra, Grissom decidiu ir e chamou Sara para ir junto. Não estava preparado para o que iria ver.  
Foram juntos no carro dele, nada falaram. Desceram juntos e foram caminhando na direção do Brass.

JB: O andarilho encontrou o menino há mais ou menos 2 horas, estava procurando tipos diferentes de flores. Quando o viu, correu até a estrada e do telefone público e ligou para nós.

Sara foi a primeira a chegar, viu um menino de aproximadamente 8 a 9 anos, cabelos pretos curtos, tinha a cabeça virada de modo estranho. Havia uma pedra perto dela, aparentemente, tinha batido a cabeça e morrido. Se fosse só isso, estava com as calças arriadas até os joelhos e havia sinais de estupro. Ela engoliu em seco, odiava quem quer que fosse o culpado disso.

Grissom estava caminhando logo atrás de Sara, quando viu o menino, estancou de repente.

Parecia um _deja vu_ , tudo que ele tentara esconder dentro de si mesmo veio a tona com aquela cena. E viu-se de novo com 9 anos e meio, esperando a mãe na porta da escola, quando um estranho se aproximou dizendo que sua mãe estava no hospital e pediu para ir buscá-lo. Ele acreditou e foi com o estranho, que parecia um rapaz de não mais de 21 anos.  
Ele entrou no carro e o estranho o levou para uma estrada deserta, ele bem que tentou sair do carro mas, a tranca não abria por dentro do lado do passageiro. Ele ficou com medo e pensava que estaria tudo bem se ficasse de boca fechada. Mas não ficou, quando o estranho parou o carro, segurou-o e virou de costas, tirou, de uma vez, a calça e a cueca do menino Griss. O estranho era forte demais para lutar com ele, bem que o menino Griss tentou mas o estranho segurou sua garganta e disse que senão parasse de lutar ele quebraria o pescoço dele. Griss parou e o estranho o estuprou no carro, depois que se saciou, abriu a porta e jogou Griss para fora do carro. Havia uma pedra perto de onde o estranho o jogou, estava claro e ele pode ver antes de ser jogado que estavam longe da estrada principal, ele bateu a cabeça e desmaiou. Quando acordou estava escuro, ele estava todo dolorido, chorando se levantou, arrumou sua cueca e calça, e engatinhou até a estrada.  
Tudo isto veio à mente de Grissom antes que ele chegasse ao corpo. Ele soltou a maleta que sempre carregava e começou a andar para trás.  
"Ei Brass, você poderia ter nos chamado antes, não é Grissom?" – Sara falando e quando olha para Grissom, ele está pálido e andando para trás. "Grissom, o que está acontecendo?".  
Nesta hora, Grissom desmaia e todos correm para atendê-lo.

**2ª parte**

Sara foi a primeira a chegar, pega a cabeça de Grissom com cuidado e coloca-a no seu colo, dando tapinhas de leve no rosto para tentar reanimá-lo. "Griss, acorde." Depois sussurrando baixinho no ouvido dele: "meu amor, não me assuste deste jeito". Ela realmente estava assustada, nunca o tinha visto assim.  
"Sara, o que aconteceu com Grissom?" pergunta o Brass que vem correndo.  
"Não sei, ele não quer acordar", fala Sara. "É melhor chamar uma ambulância".  
Nesta hora, Grissom começa a recobrar a consciência, "Não, não precisa chamar uma ambulância. Estou bem, talvez tenha sido o calor". Está sufocado, não consegue respirar direito, mas não quer deixá-los mais assustados.  
"Brass, não ligue para o que ele fala, chame uma ambulância, ele está frio." Sara sentia que havia algo muito estranho acontecendo.  
Grissom sentou-se e tentou levantar, mas as pernas pareciam não lhe obedecerem.Preferiu então ficar, como sempre, de boca fechada. Não que não quisesse falar, queria muito. Mas não estava conseguindo organizar seus pensamentos, as imagens vinham com uma força, estavam lhe deixando tonto de novo.Então sem querer, as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto.De uma forma muito estranha, ele soube que o menino deitado naquela estrada tinha passado pelo mesmo que ele, com uma diferença, ele sobreviveu e agora tinha condições de ir atrás do culpado.  
"Gil, você está chorando ? Pelo menino ?" perguntou Sara..  
"Por mim e por ele". Foi o que Grissom conseguiu falar.  
A ambulância chegou, os paramédicos constataram que ele estava com a pressão muito baixa e resolveram levá-lo para o hospital para mais exames. Enquanto ele estava sendo colocado de maca na ambulância, chegavam Catherine e Greg. Ecklie mandara chamá-los para ajudar Sara, pois parecia que Grissom estava doente.  
Eles o viram sendo colocado na ambulância. "Mas o que aconteceu aqui?" perguntou Catherine, "Como foi que ele ficou assim?" completou o Greg.  
Brass e Sara responderam quase juntos: "Ele desmaiou e não conseguia se levantar". A ambulância foi embora e eles voltaram para o corpo.  
"Ele chegou a olhar o menino?" perguntou Catherine.  
"Não! Ele olhou de longe e começou a se afastar ainda mais, foi quando desmaiou" falou Sara. "Cath, você sabe algo da infância do Grissom?", queria muito lhe contar sobre as palavras: por mim e por ele, mas não sabia se devia ou não.  
"Realmente, muito pouco. Ele me falou que o pai era botânico, que um dia chegou em casa, sentou no sofá e morreu. Ele foi criado mais pela mãe, que ele admirava muito." Catherine sabia mais, mas achou que não era hora de comentar a doença da surdez nem a operação. Ela não sabia o quanto Sara sabia disso.  
Eles se prepararam para examinar o corpo.

**Na cena do crime**

O menino tinha morrido há mais de 4 horas segundo o David, o legista. Aparente causa mortis: traumatismo craniano. Eles tiraram fotos e coletaram todas as evidências possíveis. Não só pelo menino, mas sabiam internamente que Grissom tinha alguma lembrança disto. Poderia até ser um caso não resolvido.  
Sara pensava: "Grissom sendo levado numa maca? Será que ele já desmaiou assim em algum outro caso e ninguém nunca me contou nada?".  
Catherine por sua vez pensava: "Será que foi a operação, o médico falou que poderia ter problemas. Afinal, mexeu no ouvido, o centro de equilíbrio do corpo. Mas tanto tempo depois?".   
Finalmente, Greg fala em voz alta: "Alguém tem que falar com o Grissom, faz anos que ele não tira férias direito. Isto pode ser cansaço!". Falou meio não acreditando no que estava dizendo, pois já vira seu chefe trabalhar horas num caso e nunca o tinha visto doente.  
Ambas concordaram com a cabeça. Terminaram o trabalho na cena e foram para o laboratório.

**Na ambulância**

Enquanto era colocado na ambulância, veio à mente de Grissom o rosto do estranho. Os olhos azuis escuros pareciam uma lagoa, só se via a superfície. E profundos, pareciam atravessar você. Era alto, magro, tinha cabelos escuros na época, pretos. Costumava usar um anel no dedo anular da mão direita, com o símbolo  (alpha, betha e gamma) os símbolos do principio para Deus, era dourado e os símbolos salientes. Tanto que quando parou de lutar, ele deu-lhe um soco perto das costelas no lado direito, ainda tinha a marca dos símbolos. Estavam com ele, marcadas nas suas costas. Perguntando a si mesmo: "Porque depois de tanto tempo?" Seria o mesmo cara?".  
Chegaram no hospital, ele foi levado a um quarto para ser monitorado e fazerem mais exames. Quando ficou sozinho, pegou seu celular e ligou para o Brass: "Como estão as coisas ai, Brass?" .  
"Gil, que diabos você está fazendo?", reclamou o Brass. "Estou num quarto de hospital, esperando ser examinado e resolvi ligar para ver se precisavam da minha ajuda?".  
"Você não tem jeito, Griss, estamos terminando aqui e vamos para o laboratório. É bom saber que você já está melhor. Agora, deixe nos trabalharmos, sua equipe sabe o que faz pois você ensinou a eles".  
Mais calmo Grissom fala que assim que puder vai ao laboratório ajudar e desliga o telefone.  
Nada a fazer, por enquanto. Precisava de um papel e escrever tudo que aconteceu a ele, lembrar de todos os detalhes seria doloroso. Mas se tivesse alguma relação com o caso de hoje, ele precisaria se expor.

**3ª parte**

**No laboratório**  
Reuniram as evidências numa das salas do laboratório, a roupa do menino e fotos do local do crime. Era um lugar distante, fora por acaso que encontraram ele. Quem escolheu o local, conhecia-o e sabia qual a dificuldade de se chegar lá ou de sair. As marcas de pneu estavam sendo analisadas pelo Nick, enquanto Sara e Greg analisavam as amostras de DNA achadas nas roupas e nas unhas do menino. Catherine e Warrick estavam com o doutor. "Parece que ele lutou mas o agressor quase o estrangulou, vejam as marcas de mãos no pescoço" .

CW: Uma criança, quem fez isto é um monstro.  
WB: Yeah... Escute o que aconteceu com Grissom lá na cena do crime?  
CW: Ninguém sabe, ele simplesmente começou a se afastar e desmaiou.  
Dr.R: Será que ele lembrou de alguma coisa que tenha visto ou acontecido?  
CW: Você sabe como ele é doutor, não fala nada. Não sei se algum dia saberemos o que aconteceu hoje.  
Dr.R: Bom, continuando. O menino foi estuprado, e por alguma razão o agressor o bateu com alguma coisa saliente. Vejam essas marcas nas costelas do lado direito.  
CW: Parecem letras gregas.  
WB: Pode ser anel de alguma fraternidade. Vou tirar uma impressão disto e passá-la pelo Codis.  
CW: Como foi que o menino morreu, doutor?  
Dr.R: Traumatismo craniano, ele bateu a cabeça na parte do occipital direito com muita força em algo duro e pontudo. Foi morte instantânea.  
CW: Mas ele sofreu antes disso. pensando o que será que o Grissom pensou ou sentiu quando viu o menino?

**No hospital**  
Grissom chamou a enfermeira e pediu papel e caneta, precisava escrever uma história antes que ela lhe fugisse da memória de novo. E perguntou quando poderia sair. A enfermeira apenas comentou: "Depois que o médico o liberar, até lá pode ficar quietinho aqui. Vou pegar papel e caneta para você, querido".  
Querido? Era estranho uma estranha se dirigir a ele assim. Talvez ele estivesse tão fragilizado que representava que precisava deste tratamento. Como gostaria de falar com a Sara antes de contar para todos. Quando terminasse de escrever, ligaria para ela. Então se sentou e começou a escrever. Primeiro devagar, depois parecia que as palavras saiam quase que naturalmente.

(relato do homem Grissom sobre o menino Grissom)

Era uma terça-feira, a mãe dele atrasava um pouco nas terças. Ele estava sentado no banco, de camisa branca de manga curta, calça caqui, meia e sapato preto. Quando um estranho se aproximou dizendo que sua mãe sofrera um acidente, estava bem mas, fora levada para o hospital e pediu para ir buscá-lo. Ele assustou-se, recém tinha perdido o pai, e agora a mãe no hospital. Não achou que fosse mentira, acreditou no estranho e foi com ele. Era um rapaz de não mais de 21 anos, o carro era comum, cor cinza, não notou a placa, nem a porta do carro que não abria por dentro.

Começaram a rodar, e o estranho o levou para uma estrada deserta. Ele ficou mais assustando quando tentou sair do carro e não conseguiu. Ele ficou com medo mas, pensava que estaria tudo bem se ficasse de boca fechada. Mas não ficou, quando o estranho parou o carro, segurou-o e virou de costas, tirou, de uma vez, a calça e a cueca do menino Griss. Ele sabia o que estava por vir. Tentou lutar mas o estranho era forte demais para ele. Continuou lutando então o estranho segurou sua garganta e disse que senão parasse de lutar ele quebraria o pescoço dele. Griss parou e o estranho o estuprou no carro, quando ainda estava dentro dele, deu-lhe um soco na parte das costelas do lado direito, doeu muito. Parecia ter um ferro sendo enfiado na sua carne. Depois que o estranho saciou-se, abriu a porta e jogou Griss para fora do carro, como se fosse um saco de lixo. Havia uma pedra perto de onde o estranho o jogou, estava claro e ele pode ver antes de ser jogado que estavam longe da estrada principal, ele bateu a cabeça e desmaiou. Quando acordou estava escuro, ele estava todo dolorido, chorando se levantou, arrumou sua cueca e calça, não conseguia ficar de pé então engatinhou até a estrada.

Ficou sentado a beira do caminho, esperando que algum carro de polícia passasse e ele pudesse fazer sinal. Tinha medo de não esquecer o havia acontecido e ao mesmo tempo, não queria esquecer pois alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa para que não acontecesse a outro.

Demorou mas finalmente passou um carro de polícia, ele lhes fez sinal e eles pararam. Quando contou o que havia acontecido, eles não acreditaram muito, pediram o seu endereço para levá-lo até em casa. Naquela época não se levava para hospital para fazer exame, então ele sentou no banco de trás do carro da policia e ficou quieto, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Não sabia o que sua mãe estaria pensando.

Quando chegaram em casa, sua mãe estava muito aflita. Correu até eles e quando o viu, apenas o abraçou. Imaginava mil coisas enquanto ele não aparecera mas agora ele estava em casa. Perguntou aos policiais onde tinha achado ele, eles lhe falaram que fora a uns 10 km da cidade, na beira da estrada. Não sabiam dizer como havia chegado lá, na realidade, eles não acreditaram na história do estranho. Se despediram da mãe e apenas disseram que nada podiam fazer.

Ficaram apenas os dois: Griss e a mãe, ele o levou para dentro de casa, foi preparar um banho para dar nele. Antes disso, pegou uns quatro a cinco sacos plásticos transparentes. Foi tirando a roupa devagar do menino, pois ele estava todo machucado. Em cada saco colocou uma peça da roupa, e depois numa sacola maior, os sapatos e as meias. Fechou bem para tentar tirar o ar, colocou tudo dentro de uma caixa preta e a lacrou. Então disse para ele: "Meu menino, eu vou guardar estas coisas pois, um dia quem sabe, os policiais acreditaram mais nas crianças, e quem sabe então possam pegar este monstro. Por que nem todos os adultos são assim, esta bem?" . Griss olhou para ela, havia tanta ternura que ele só pode abraçá-la e dizer: "muito obrigada, mãe". Ela lhe deu um banho bem morno, cuidou das suas feridas, vestiu e levou-o até a sala, onde esperava um prato de sopa bem quentinho. "Coma meu menino, vai lhe ajudar a aquecer o corpo. Não vou lhe dizer que vai ser fácil enfrentar o que lhe aconteceu, mas lhe digo uma coisa: estou sempre ao seu lado". O menino Griss olhou a mãe, ficou feliz por tê-la ao seu lado. Comeu toda a sopa, como estava muito cansado, logo dormiu. Mas foi uma noite de pesadelos, cada vez que fechava os olhos, via o estranho sobre ele e a dor que sentira parecia cada vez maior. Foram dias, até que sua mãe levou-lhe num psiquiatra, ele estava emagrecendo, não conseguia dormir nem comer direito, suas notas abaixaram. Ele nem queria ir mais à escola. O psiquiatra recomendou terapia (era experimental) e deu-lhe na época uma espécie de antidepressivo. Ficou tomando o remédio durante dois anos, até que conseguiu se livrar deles. Nunca fez terapia, não conseguia falar sobre o acontecido e o médico era daqueles que se não falasse então melhor nem ir. Melhorou por vontade própria e pelo que sua mãe lhe disse: "que são as pessoas que fazem o mundo melhor ou pior, não é o mundo que as torna ruins ou boas." Nunca mais vira o estranho, mas de uma certa forma nunca o esquecera. Apenas empurrara a lembrança para um lugar na mente, que não lhe atrapalhasse em nada.

Quando terminou de escrever, leu o que tinha escrito, achou que estava coerente. Agora precisava fazer ligação com o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã. Ele relembrara tudo, inclusive a marca do anel. Ele sabia que tinha tido uma grande sorte de estar vivo. Agora precisava saber se era o mesmo homem, para isto devia abrir a caixa preta e mandar analisar suas roupas em busca de DNA, quem sabe a mesma marca nas costelas. Teria que se afastar pois, não poderia trabalhar num caso onde ele estava envolvido, nem em outros pois sua presença poderia ser considerada prejudicial ao processo.  
Quando isto já estava claro na sua mente, seu celular toca: "Griss, é Sara. Como você está?". Meu Deus, era ela. A pessoa com quem mais queria falar antes de tudo vir a tona, mas como faria para não deixá-la mais preocupada. "Estou melhor, Sara. Será .. quem sabe ... você poderia vir até aqui ?". É agora, ela vai dizer que está cheia de coisas para fazer e não pode vir. "Estou perto do hospital, já chego ai, ok!". Desligou o telefone. Ele ficou boquiaberto, não espera uma resposta tão pronta a um chamado seu. Talvez seja um sinal, as coisas iam mudar muito depois deste dia.

**4ª parte**

**No laboratório**

Tinham poucas informações, nem sequer sabiam o nome do menino. Estavam procurando no site de crianças desaparecidas. Um único fato que chamou a atenção era que o menino parecia estar usando um uniforme de escola. Estavam tentando localizar a escola que usava aquele tipo de uniforme. E o símbolo abaixo que estava marcada nos costas do menino do lado direito.  
Nick estava sozinho trabalhando no caso de homicídio num hotel, que acabou se revelando um latrocínio (roubo seguido de morte). Tinha um suspeito e conseguiram um mandado, estava indo com Brass e uma equipe para o local. Warrick e Cath que estavam no caso de magia negra, não acharam nenhuma evidência de crime, apenas uma galinha morta com algumas velas na frente da casa, como não houve nenhuma queixa, o caso foi arquivado. Tirando o Nick, todos resolveram trabalhar no caso do menino.

WB: Procurei por todos as universidades, parece ser um anel. Mas não é de nenhuma fraternidade conhecida.  
CW: Acho que é menos mal, isto foi manda fazer por encomenda. Quem sabe se procurarmos algumas joalherias, elas possam lembrar de algo parecido.  
GS: Analisei as amostras tiradas das unhas do menino, DNA masculino, e seja quem for toma medicamento para a pressão.  
WB: Bom, vamos nos dividir e procurar as joalherias daqui. Assim cobrimos uma área maior, ok.  
Todos concordaram.

**A caminho do hospital**

Sara estava indo para o hospital, no caminho pensava o que Grissom queria falar com ela afinal. Seu coração estava aos pulos, preciso me controlar e não esperar muita coisa. É sempre assim, como uma abelha na flor, rouba o mel e vai embora. Chegando lá perguntou a recepcionista onde se encontrava o agente Grissom que fora trazido pelos paramédicos. A enfermeira lhe indicou o quarto 4.12, coincidência. Fora o número do caso da moça que adorava borboletas e fora morta pelo ex-namorado, quando Grissom fez uma quase declaração a ela, sem saber que ela estava vendo.  
Entra no quarto, Griss está sentado na cama. Tem uma expressão triste, de uma tristeza quase palpável. Como ela gostaria de abraçá-lo e reconfortá-lo, mas conteve-se.

SS: "Oi, Grissom. Como você está? O que era tão urgente assim?"  
GG: "Sara, como você está bonita." Oh, eu não podia ter falado isto assim. "Eu precisava... preciso falar com você antes dos outros." Parou, respirou. "Preciso contar algo e como não vou conseguir falar sem chorar, resolvi escrever o que aconteceu e gostaria que você fosse a primeira a ler."  
SS: "Não sei o que dizer, deve ser algo difícil para você." pensando ele realmente sente algo por mim, quer que eu seja a primeira a saber.  
GG: "São estas folhas, não tenha pressa". Entrega-lhe o relato (relato do homem Grissom sobre o menino Grissom).  
Sara pega as folhas, senta-se numa cadeira e começa a ler. Nem sequer chegou na metade, já está segurando as lágrimas. Foi por issso que ele desmaiou. Ele relembrou tudo. Quando chega ao fim, as lágrimas estão correndo pelo rosto, ela não tem mais motivos para segurá-las.  
Ambos se olharam, cada um tinha uma dor que carregava consigo desde a infância. Eles eram parecidos demais, calados demais, bastava um olhar para se entenderem. E agora, que ela sabia tudo que ele passara começava a entender por que ele se afastava tanto das pessoas. Por que se isolava e tentava sempre deixar uma parede entre ele e os outros. Levantou-se, sem nada dizer, foi até ele e o abraçou. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, as lágrimas dele se misturavam com as dela. E sem sentir, foram se aproximando mais. Até que seus lábios se tocaram e o beijo, que a muito queria acontecer, ocorreu suave e forte, intenso e ao mesmo tempo sensível. "Meu Deus, por quanto tempo eu consegui me segurar ao lado desta mulher forte e sensível, o que será de mim agora" pensava Grissom. Por seu lado, Sara estava nas nuvens. "O beijo dele é mais doce que eu esperava".  
Ficaram assim abraçados e se beijando, não precisavam ir além disso hoje. Sabiam cada qual a seu modo que isto era o início e não um fim.

**5ª parte**

**No Laboratório**

Cada um pegou o papel com a impressão da frente de um anel. Se o anel tivesse sido feito em Vegas, provavelmente eles achariam alguma pista. Antes de saírem do laboratório chegou a informação do Alerta Amber (este alerta começou depois que uma menina chamada Amber Hagerman que tinha nove anos quando desapareceu foi encontrada morta, em 13 de janeiro de 1996 em Arlington) o menino chamava-se Michael Kliven , tinha nove anos, e estudava na escola pública fundamental em 400 Palo Verde Drive, Henderson, relativamente perto da via expressa 95 que dava na estrada onde eles o encontraram. A mãe estava indo ao laboratório para identificá-lo. Catherine resolveu ficar para atender a mãe, assim Greg e Warrick saíram e foram em busca das joalherias.  
Era por volta das 10 horas da manhã quando a Sra. Kliven chegou, Catherine a recebeu e a levou até uma sala para fazer as perguntas de praxe.

CW: A que horas a senhora percebeu a falta do seu filho?  
Sra. K: Ontem era dia de meu ex-marido pegá-lo na escola e ficaria com ele até hoje a tarde. Mas quando liguei a noite, ele me reclamou comigo dizendo que eu não deveria ter ido pegá-lo já que era o dia dele. Quando falei que não estava comigo, ficamos ambos apavorados. Combinamos de nos encontrarmos na delegacia e fomos dar queixa de desaparecido. Não sabíamos como isto havia acontecido.  
CW: Bom, ele tinha amiguinhos fora da escola ?  
Sra. K: Não, era quieto. Quase não falava, era bom aluno, estudioso. Mas não tinha amigos, acho que nem na escola. Ficou mais retraído quando nos separamos.  
CW: Ele tinha alguma marca de nascença, algum machucado na última vez que a senhora o viu ?  
Sra. K: Não.  
CW: Está bem, vamos até a sala ao lado, a senhora vai olhar no monitor para confirmar se é seu filho, está bem?  
Sra. K. Está bem.

Elas se dirigem para a sala ao lado da sala de autópsia ( na realidade, o certo seria necrópsia ), onde tem um monitor de tv. Ela olha e reconhece na hora o seu pequeno Michael. Catherine a consola, ela pede: "por favor, encontre quem fez isto a ele, por favor. Para que ele pague pelo que fez a nós.".

CW: Tentaremos de tudo, não se preocupe.  
Sra. K: Quando poderei levar o corpo para enterrá-lo.  
CW: Logo, assim que o legista liberar o corpo. Está bem?  
Sra. K. Obrigada. Sai cabisbaixa e chorando baixinho.

Catherine fica olhando a mãe sair e sente uma dor no peito. Pensando "Tinham que encontrá-lo ou encontrá-los, quem quer que fosse que tinha feito isto".

**No hospital **

Sara se afastou um pouco do Grissom para poder olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis que a conquistaram deste o início. Eles pareciam mais límpidos, mais azuis do que qualquer outro dia e não pareciam ter aquela sombra que o acompanhava sempre.

SS: Você tem certeza que quer contar a todos ?GG: Se puder ajudar de alguma forma, pode ser ou não a mesma pessoa. Mas de qualquer forma, preciso tirar este peso que carrego comigo. Na época que aconteceu, realmente não havia condições de se saber muita coisa mas, agora com toda esta tecnologia que temos acesso. Quem sabe.  
SS: Pelo que sei, se um agente está envolvido num caso, ele não pode continuar trabalhando e portanto deve se afastar. Você vai ... se afastar do trabalho apenas ou de mim também.  
GG: Meu amor, nem que eu quisesse eu poderia me afastar de você. Você já está dentro de mim. Mas por agora, devemos manter uma certa distância para não prejudicar esse processo. Não sei, se terei que testemunhar ou não, então até saber disso é melhor ficarmos longe.  
SS: Eu apenas analisei algumas provas nas roupas do menino e nas unhas, não tive contato maior com o corpo. Então não sei de nada e pelo menos, até amanhã minha única preocupação é você. Então vamos ficar juntos esta noite, o que tiver que acontecer vai acontecer hoje ou amanhã.  
GG: Eu não te quero só por uma noite. Mas diante do que está para acontecer, adoraria tê-la ao meu lado hoje, pois não sabemos quando poderemos nos ver de novo.  
Não se esqueceram que estavam num hospital, apenas se acariciavam. Tentando não provocarem muito um ao outro, não que não pudesse ser ali. Mas bem que esperavam poder ter sua primeira noite no apartamento de um deles. Para sua sorte, o dr. Smith, que fizeram os exames em Grisssom no hospital, chegou trazendo boas notícias.

Dr: "Boa tarde, Sr. Grissom . seus exames estão todos bons. Acho que foi uma combinação de fatores aliados ao calor que o fizeram desmaiar. Nada de preocupante, pode ir para casa. O senhor tem como ir ou quer que chamemos um táxi ?  
Grissom olha para a Sara e sorri, respondendo:  
GG: "Não doutor, eu tenho carona. Aonde estão minhas roupas?"  
Dr. A enfermeira teve tê-las colocado no armário. Precisa de ajuda ?  
SS:Pode deixar que eu ajudo ele a se vestir.  
Dr. Então estamos prontos. Assim que se vestir e só passar na recepção e assinar a documentação,certo ?.  
GG: Pode deixar.

Quando o doutor sai, Grissom agarra Sara pela cintura e a puxa para si, dando-lhe um beijo intenso e apaixonado. As pernas dela ficam bambas, está cheia de desejo, quer agarrá-lo também com toda sua força mas se contem. "Griss, assim não vamos conseguir sair daqui!" ela fala sorrindo. Ele olha aquele sorriso, faz um biquinho e diz: "Esta bem, vou me arrumar para sairmos o quanto antes daqui! E vamos para o meu ou o seu apartamento?". Sara olha aquele biquinho e sente vontade de dar uma mordida, não o faz, ainda não, e responde: "Para o seu, assim se alguém do laboratório ligar seria para o meu apartamento e não para o seu. Vamos pedir que não avisem já que você está de alta!." Ele concorda: "Boa idéia".  
Acho que nunca se arrumou tão depressa, menos de quinze minutos, eles já estavam saindo do quarto e indo para a recepção. Ele assinou alguns papéis devido aos exames, ao transporte e estava livre. Saíram do hospital e entraram no carro de Sara. Nesta hora o celular dela tocou.

SS: "Alo, quem fala?"CW: "Oi, Sara. É Catherine, eu soube que você foi visitar o Grissom. Como ele está?"  
GG: "Não diga nada que já sai" meio sussurando.  
CW: "Tem alguém com você?"  
Sara começa a rir, não tem jeito de mentir: "Cath, ele está bem, está aqui do meu lado e nós vamos para o apartamento dele. Será que poderia mandar isto em segredo até amanhã ?"  
CW: "Está bem" meio rindo "Deixa eu falar com ele só um pouco?" Sara passa o telefone para o Grissom, "ela quer falar com você"  
GG: "Oi , Catherine. Eu estou bem, inteiro e todos os exames estão bom."  
CW: "Você está ciente do que vai acontecer com vocês ? Tem certeza disso ?"  
GG: "Nunca estive tão certo na minha vida, mas obrigado por perguntar"  
CW: "Cuidem-se . Vejo vocês amanhã no laboratório, certo ?"  
GG: "Certo, mas não tão cedo!"  
CW: "Tá certo. Tchau".

Os dois se olham e riem uma risada solta, não conseguiram sair sem que ninguém soubesse. Mas se houvesse algum imprevisto sabiam onde achá-los. Sara ligou o carro e seguiram para o apartamento dele. Antes disso passaram numa loja de conveniências para comprar alguma coisa para comer.

**Nas joalherias**

Percorreram mais de 20 joalherias (10 cada um), tinha 345 registradas nas páginas amarelas. Parecia que levariam semanas. Encontraram-se na Ace Jewelers na Las Vegas Blvd, 626. Era a última daquele dia, tinham combinado de se encontrarem ali para voltarem juntos ao laboratório.  
Greg e Warrick entram na loja e são atendidos por uma balconista morena, com os olhos cor de mel, Greg ficou encantado. Ela se apresentou: "Olá, meu nome é Jill. Em que posso ajudá-los?"  
WB: Olá Jill" apresenta a carteira de identificação CSI. "Estamos procurando alguém que tenha feito está jóia. Parece ser de um anel, você já viu isto?  
J: Não, mas tenho um catálogo de jóias que fabricamos lá trás. Vou pegá-lo.

Enquanto caminha até os fundos da loja para pegar o catálago.  
GS: Que morena bonita, não é Warrick?  
WB: Você pode olhar mas nada de se meter em encrencas, yeah!  
GS: Pode deixar.

Volta trazendo um livro grosso de capa preta com várias fotos de jóias que eles fabricavam desde a década de 50, o livro tem umas 500 páginas. Mas é bem organizado, primeiro são alianças, depois anéis, depois colares, depois brincos e por último conjuntos completos.

J: Aqui está , vamos ver se temos algum parecido com este.

Começam a folhear, lá pela página 38 encontram um anel com as mesmas letras gregas, salientes, é de ouro com as letras em ouro branco. Fora encomendado por um homem chamado Paul Mans Willker na data de 01/09/1960. Queria algo especial para o casamento de sua mãe com o seu novo pai. Ele era jovem mas foi o padrastro quem pagou a jóia, não estava marcado o preço. Mas segundo Jill se fosse encomendada hoje sairia não menos de 30 mil doláres pelo que continha de ouro e ouro branco mas como também pelo trabalho do artista e demoraria pelo menos 3 semanas para ficar pronto. O endereço que constava era antigo mas mesmo assim eles levaram, pediram para escanear a foto para o arquivo, o que prontamente foi feito para eles. Ninguém neste negócio quer seu nome associado a um crime, foi o que Jill comentou.

WB: Bem, pelo menos o dia não foi perdido. Temos uma foto melhor do anel , um nome e quem sabe o endereço.  
GS: Vamos voltar para o laboratório. Amanhã continuamos .  
WB: Yeah, estou cansado também. Vamos ver se Catherine ou alguém tem notícias do Grissom.

Entraram no carro e voltaram para o laboratório.

**6ª parte**

**No Laboratório**

Catherine ainda estava abalada com a imagem da mãe do menino, quando viu Greg e Warrick chegando.

CW: Olha rapazes, tiveram sorte com a imagem ?  
WB: O dia não foi todo ruim. Temos uma foto melhor do anel , um nome: Paul Mans Willker e um endereço (não atual).  
GS: Vou verificar o endereço, certo.  
Greg sai e ficam apenas Warrick e Catherine. Ele a olha, ela está linda como sempre.

WB: Catherine, como está o Grissom ? Tem alguma notícia dele ?  
Catherine dá uma risada e responde:  
CW: Ele está bem, acho que agora deve estar melhor. Mas vamos conversar sobre isto amanhã, tá bem. Agora quero mais informações sobre o anel, a mãe do menino esteve aqui e ainda estou abalada com este caso todo.  
WB: Tudo bem. Vamos ver o que temos de evidências, está bem ?  
CW: Está.

Foram para a sala de evidências.

**No apartamento do Grissom**

Eles chegam no apartamento dele, entram. Esta tudo arrumado. Ele tem uma senhora que limpa uma vez por semana, apesar de que não passa tanto tempo ali para bagunçá-lo. Ele acendeu a luz da sala e acomoda as compras na mesa, trouxeram lasanha de carne, vinho tinto e cheesecake de sobremesa. Estavam com fome, parecia que fazia dias que não comia direito.

GG: Sara, vou esquentar a lasanha e por o vinho um pouco na geladeira para ficar fresquinho. Já volto.  
SS: Ok. Você quer que eu arrume a mesa?  
GG: As toalhas ficam na primeira gaveta a direita, os talheres na da esquerda . Os pratos eu levo aqui da cozinha.  
SS: Esta bem, e as velas ?  
GG: Eu acho que não tenho.  
Sara dá um sorriso: "Estava brincando".

Ele vai atá a cozinha esquentar a janta. "Não se apresse Grissom, você tem que se controlar" pensa ele. Mas como é difícil se controlar quando Sara Sidle está a seu lado, seu coração parece querer sair pela boca, sua frio. Ainda bem que não tem cheiro forte, senão estaria enrascado. Coloca a lasanha no micro, o vinho na geladeira e pega os pratos para levar para a sala. Ela já arrumou a mesa, colocou uma toalha azul clara que tinha achado, os talheres dele eram todos de cabo azul escuro. Parecia que estava numa praia. Ele coloca os pratos, olha para ela e a puxa para mais perto de si. Chega perto, tão perto mas sem tocá-la apenas fazendo de conta. Ela o puxa forte, suas bocas se tocam e um beijo ardente vem com a força de todos aqueles beijos que foram desejados. A língua dele vai explorando devagar a boca dela, depois ele a tira, passa a língua pelos lábios dela, suavemente. Ela fica esperando mais um beijo, mas ele só a está provocando. Quando vai beijar novamente, soa o bip do micro-ondas.

GG: O jantar está pronto.  
SS: Deixe ele lá, ele não vai fugir.

Sara passa suas mãos pelos braços, pelas costas de Grissom, pelo cabelo e o puxa para si, quer saborear este homem. Ele retribui as carícias dela, com beijos, com mordidinhas no pescoço, na orelha, lambe o rosto dela, o pescoço, pensando: "meu deus, como ela é gostosa, como sua pele é macia, deixe esta noite durar uma eternidade."  
A barba dele no seu pescoço, no seu colo, lhe excitava. Ela estava se deliciando com isto. Ele se afastou um pouco e viu que estava no caminho certo . Seria apressando se ele a levasse para o quarto ? Olho os olhos dela, e se ajoelhou na frente dela, levantou sua blusa e começou a beijá-la na barriga, lambia seu umbigo, foi descendo, abriu a calça e beijou-a cada vez mais lá. Ela estava maravilhada com o que ele estava fazendo, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos tinha imaginado isto.

SS: Griss, vamos para o quarto ?  
GG: Mas eu te carrego, ok. E assim que um marido deve levar a esposa na noite de núpcias.  
SS: Esta me pedindo em casamento ?  
GG: Sim, eu lhe disse que não queria apenas uma noite. Então, quer casar comigo ?

Os olhos dele brilham esperando uma resposta. Sente um pouco de medo, mas sabe que isto faz parte da nova vida que decidiu ter ao lado da pessoa que ama.

SS: Sim. É claro que quero.  
Ele a toma nos braços, com carinho e a carrega até o quarto.

**Na sala de evidências **

Warrick e Catherine estão examinando as fotos que tiraram das costas do menino.

WB: O anel tem letras gregas salientes, isto explicariam a profundidade destas. E por ser de metal raro não desgasta com o tempo, então ou Paul é o homem que estamos procurando ou alguém roubou o anel dele.  
CW: Aposto na primeira. Devemos localizar o tal Paul. Será que devemos fazer um molde da marca deixada no menino.  
WB: Seria bom assim teríamos um yin-yang para comparar.

Nesta hora entra Greg apressado com cara de quem ganhou a corrida no último minuto.  
GS: Gente, vocês nem adivinham. O tal Paul não só continua morando no mesmo local, como temos sorte pois ele está na cidade a passeio. Segundo a empregada ele passa muito tempo viajando mas desde a último sexta está em Vegas e vai ficar pelo menos um mês.  
WB: Se for ele, vai ficar muito mais do que só um mês.  
CW: Vamos para lá ?  
GS: Estou esperando o Brass, ele está voltando com o Nick que prendeu um suspeito no caso dele e já está trazendo um mandato para revistarmos a casa em busca do anel.  
WB: Então vamos esperar, enquanto isto eu vou fazer o molde da marca nas costas do menino.  
CW: E eu vou pesquisar na internet se existe algum outro caso parecido com este.

Cada qual sai para um lado.

**No apartamento do Grissom**

No quarto dele, uma guarda-roupa embutido, um box king size, a cabeceira de madeira clara com uns desenhos egípcios. Um criado-mudo com um mini system. Ele coloca uma música de fundo para eles ouvirem, e lhe diz;

GG: Sempre penso em você quando escuto esta música .

_I thought that I had been in love before _ (Eu pensei que eu tinha amado antes )   
_But something deep inside my heart _(Mas algo profundamente dentro de meu coração)  
_Whispered to me there was something more _( Sussurrado a mim havia algo mais)  
_I now I know, you were the missing part _ (Eu agora que eu sei, você era a parte faltante)  
_With you, All my fears are gone _(Com você, todos meus medos estão longe)  
_It´s like I loved you all along _ (É como eu amei você completamente)  
_You´re the mirror to my soul _(Você é o espelho a minha alma)  
_With you, I finally understand _(Com você, eu compreendo finalmente)  
_Exactly who I am_ (exatamente quem eu sou)   
_It´s God´s forever plan_ ( É o plano de Deus sempre )  
_To be with you _ ( para estar com você )

(p.s. a música é O que eu fui ainda eu sou – Keil Welly & Yasmim, da novela prova de amor, a traduçao é minha adaptada)  
A música diz tudo, ele não precisa falar nada.

SS: Que está noite seja a primeira de muitas.  
GG: Por mim, será .

Ele a coloca com todo cuidado na cama, beijando sus boca, seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos vão massageando os seios dela. Desce um pouco mais, a barriguinha dela está de fora, ele lambe seu umbigo, desce devagar roçando a barba na barriga até a perto da calça, vai abrindo lentamente a calça, continua beijando-a por cima da calcinha preta e as mãos, uma nos seios massageando eles e a outra na coxa dela, subindo lentamente na direção da calça semi-aberta. Suavemente, puxa a calça para baixo, beija-a , morde a parte interna da coxa e lambe a calcinha. Ela está indo para o paraíso.

SS: Griss ... acho que vou gozar antes mesmo de você me penetrar.

Ele sorri. Quer lhe dar o prazer que ele está sentido. Tocando-a e beijando-a , se afasta um pouco e vai desabotoando sua camisa, bem devagar, curtindo o desejo e a vontade de tê-la em seus braços. Ela olha ele tirando a blusa, e tirar a sua também, um olhando o outro se despir, provocando-se, desejando-se.

Ela olha ele, tem os músculos bem definidos, ele a olha com aquele olhar traquina e fez aquele biquinho que a deixa louca. Aí ela não resiste, puxa-o para bem perto e dá uma mordida suave nos lábios dele, que geme de prazer.

Depois que ficam nús, ele a beija dos pés a cabeça, bem devagarzinho, um beijo em cada parte daquele belíssimo corpo como se quisesse registrar cada pedaço dela com seus beijos, ela esta completamente extasiada. Deixa ele comandar, enquanto ele está beijando—lhe a barriga, ela passa a mão nas costas largas dele, sentindo sua força. Observa cada marca nas costas, mas nada comenta. Beija-o com suavidade, ele geme. Ah, como é bom ouvir isto, pensa ela.

Ele beija, morde, lambe, cada vez que a toca, ela se mexe, geme. Beija suavemente e ao mesmo tempo, com ardor, a boca dela é tão doce. Isto é demais até para mim, pensa ele. Está tão excitado que não sabe se vai conseguir segurá-lo.

Ela observa seu pênis, está pronto para ser domado. Ela suavemente empurra ele para a cama. E começa, ela a beijá-lo, lambê-lo. Ele deita a cabeça na cama e geme. "Meus Deus, Sara você quer me deixar louco." . Ela sorri, coloca a boca suavemente sobre ele e começa a subir e descer, subindo e descendo, até que ele não consegue mais segurar e solta um jato em sua boca. Ela sorve o líquido até o fim, "ele é gostoso até aqui".

GG: Sara, acho que preciso de um pouco de água, estou pegando fogo.  
SS: Fique quietinho aqui, eu vou pegar.

Ela se levanta e vai até a cozinha, ambos precisam descansar um pouco, a noite vai ser longa. Pega um copo com água, e umas pedras de gelo.

SS: Aqui está.

Depois que ele toma o copo d´água. Ela senta-se em cima dele, encaixando suas genitálias, coloca uma pedrinha de gelo bem no meio deles, estão quentes e a sensação do gelo, intensifica mais suas sensações.

GG: Sara, assim eu não aguento.  
SS: Você aguenta sim e só para aumentar nosso prazer.

Ela começa a cavalgar nele, é como se fosse a primeira vez que descobria o prazer de estar com alguém que realmente se ama e que ama a gente também. Eles entraram num ritmo constante, frenético,até não poderem mais segurar o prazer. Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo, ela se deitou ao lado dele, ele delicadamente a virou de lado e continuou a penetrá-la , beijando os lábios , os seios, as costas, parecia que cada vez que a beijava o sabor dela ficava mais doce. Gozam mais uma vez, deitam-se lado a lado na cama, ela coloca a cabeça dela no ombro dele e assim adormecem.

**7ª parte**

**No Laboratório**

Nick chegou com o suspeito, foram ele e oficial Devine para a sala de interrogatório. Encontraram com o suspeito Rory Trens uma pulseira do homem morto (Sr. Moris Mell ) e um revólver não registrado. O revólver era do mesmo calibre usado para matar o homem.

NS: Onde estava entre 21h e 22h horas da noite de ontem?RT: Em casa, assistindo aos jogos.  
NS: Tem alguém que confirme isto.  
RT: Não.  
NS: Como esta pulseira foi parar no seu braço.  
RT: Ganhei no jogo. O cara não tinha mais dinheiro então tomei a pulseira.  
NS: Então foi só isto. Ele perdeu no jogo, não tinha dinheiro e você ficou com a pulseira. Nem tentou ir atrás dele para ver se ele tinha mais dinheiro no carro ?  
RT: Me contento com pouco do que com nada.

Nesta hora o Greg traz as análises feitas na mão do suspeito confirmando que há vestígios de pólvora e a arma é a mesma usada para o crime.

NS: Bom, Sr. Trens. O senhor está sendo acusado de latrocínio. Suas mãos têm vestígios de pólvora, sua arma foi usada num crime, está com a pulseira de um homem morto e não tem alíbio consistente. O que me diz ?  
RT: Eu quero um advogado.  
NS: É seu direito. Oficial Devine, prenda-o, leia os direitos dele.

Sae, sorrindo e entrega seu relatório. Primeiro caso sozinho e conseguira resolver . Agora pode até tirar um dia de folga. Enquanto está pensando, Warrick, Catherine estão saindo com Brass para cumprir o mandado para examinarem o anel e o seu dono.

NS: Ei, onde vocês estão indo ?  
WB: Vamos até a casa do homem que encomendou o anel, cujas marcas achamos no menino morto, conseguimos um mandado completo.  
CW: Eu pesquisei na internet, existem registrados dois casos parecido com este, um aconteceu há uns 15 anos e outro há uns 7. As mesmas marcas, meninos entre 8 e 9 anos, estuprados e com aparente morte por traumatismo craniano.  
NS: Parece ser o mesmo cara.  
CW: Quer nos acompanhar ?  
NS: Estão todos trabalhando neste caso, não é ? Vamos lá.

Saem em dois carros, estão indo para Paradise Valley. Ficava relativamente longe mas tomaram a 604 e foram direto. Ao chegarem na casa, na Diablo Dr., foram recebidos por um mordomo.

M: Sim, o que desejam ?JB: Polícia de Las Vegas , nós temos um mandado para o senhor Paul Mans Willker. Ele está ?  
M: Não, ele saiu mas deixou ordens para deixá-los entrar.  
JB: Como, ele sabia que estávamos vindo ?  
M: Sim, o rapaz que ligou para saber se ainda morava aqui o sr. Paul, com era mesmo o nome dele, Greg, isto. Ele simplesmente disse que provavelmente viriam conversar com ele. Ele arrumou uma pequena valise, significa que foi viajar para perto e não deve demorar.  
JB: Certo, vamos entrar.

Depois que entram o mordomo os deixa a vontade para cumprir o mandado.  
JB (Falando para os outros): Não acredito que o Greg tenha feito isto.  
WB: Ele pode ter tido a melhor das intenções, mas isto pode tê-lo avisado que estamos a procura dele.  
CW: Bom, não está aqui. Mas mesmo assim devemos dar uma olhada em tudo. Eu começo lá em cima.  
NS: Eu vou junto.  
WB: Certo, eu e Brass ficamos na parte de baixo.

Separam-se e começam a vascular as coisas.É óbvio que se ele tem o anel, está com ele.  
Catherine e Nick entram no que parece ser o quarto do dono. Nada parece suspeito, todas as coisas no lugar. Mas encontram uma caixa de veludo onde tem pelo menos uns 7 anéis de ouro e prata e um lugar faltando.

CW: Garanto, que este é o anel que ele mais usa.  
NS: Vamos mostrar para o mordomo talvez ele conheça o anel.  
Descem e encontram Warrick e Brass, nada encontraram de suspeito na parte debaixo. Catherine mas a caixa, eles chamam o mordomo.

CW: Diga-me, você sabe qual o anel que está faltando aqui.  
M: É o anel que o sr. Paul mandou fazer no casamento da mãe. Um anel muito bonito, todo de ouro e ouro branco com 3 letras salientes.

Warrick lhe mostra a foto que eles tem.  
WB: Por acaso, é parecido com este ?  
M: É exatamente este, foi feito por encomenda e não acredito que tenha mais de um.  
WB: Ele sempre está com ele ?  
M: Ele quase nunca o tira.  
CW: Obrigada, já vamos.

Saem todos, voltam frustados para o Laboratório. O principal suspeito fugiu, mesmo que o mordomo disse que levou uma valise pequena com o dinheiro que tem, não precisa voltar tão cedo. O mordomo mesmo confidenciou que o patrão já chegou a ficar mais de 15 anos sem aparecer nesta casa de Vegas. Ele têm outras em vários estados do país e fora dele. Não podem pedir um mandado de prisão e com isto ele pode até sair do país. Nick está mais que frustado, está irritado com o Greg, ele já dera um furo destes e pensava que Greg tinha apendido. Vai ser o primeiro a dar bronca nele por ter ligado para saber do suspeito, pensando "espere só até eu pegar ele".

**No apartamento do Grissom**

Eles acordam deitados lado a lado na cama. Ela levanta a cabeça, seus cabelo comprido em cachos, caem sobre o peito do Grissom. Ele fica olhando e admirando sua beleza. Então ela fala.

SS: Você é maravilhoso, mas acho que estou morrendo de fome.  
GG: Vamos tomar um banho para acordarmos, então enquanto você coloca a mesa eu faço uns waffers Eu tenho a receita e a máquina para fazer, que tal ?  
SS: Já estou indo para o chuveiro.

Eles vão tomar banho juntos, claro que não fica só no banho. Eles começam a se acariciar embaixo do chuveiro, começam suavemente se roçando, beijando-se até que os beijos se tornam mais quentes, eles gemem, ele explora cada parte do seu corpo, há tanto tesão no ar que não tem como segurar. Ele a segura e a coloca na parede do box e começa a penetrá-la primeiro suave depois com mais força. Ela agarra seus cabelos, morde seu pescoço, enquanto ele a penetra com uma das mãos mexe nos seios, mordisca e a deixa mais excitada .

SS: Griss. Ohhh, eu vou gozar de novo.  
GG: Faça , meu amor, quantas vezes você quiser.

Eles gozam juntos, uma, duas vezes, ficam sentindo a água correr por eles deixando uma sensação de liberdade.

Ao saírem do chuveiro, se enxugam um ou outro. Que deliciosa sensação poder tocar na pele dela, fresca e macia. Ela por sua vez, sente sua força e vigor, como é possível ficar longe deste homem ? Depois, ele pega apenas um roupão para si e deixa um para ela. Claro, que o roupão sendo dele vai ficar grande nela. Mas vai deixá-la linda, por ser ela e por ele saber que embaixo do roupão está apenas a pele dela.

Vão juntos para a sala, ele para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã e ela vai arrumar a mesa.

Sentam-se lado a lado para tomar o café, parecem aquelas cenas de um casal com anos de vida juntos e que ainda tomam café da manhã e conversam sobre coisas que aconteceram no dia anterior.

SS: Acho que devemos ir até o laboratório. Eles devem estar preocupados com você e comigo, afinal não deixamos nenhuma notícia.  
GG: Sim, suspira, temos que ir. Mas quanto a notícias, Catherine sabe o que falar. Mas é por outra coisa que eu quero ir lá.

Sara pensa na carta.  
SS: Claro, você deve esclarecer para todos o que aconteceu.  
GG: Mais do que isto, a caixa preta está na minha sala e é hora de entregá-la para análise.

Terminam o café, Griss tira a mesa e deixa as coisas para limpar quando a diarista vier. Sara vai até o quarto se vestir, escolhe uma camisa azul royal para ele vestir e leva até a sala.

SS: Olhe o que achei, esta camisa vai deixá-lo com os olhos ainda mais azuis. Vista para mim, por favor !  
GG: Ok. Eu vou me arrumar, deixe a camisa aqui na cadeira, que eu ponho ela por último, está bem assim.  
SS: Sim.

Ele vai ao quarto se arrumar, escolhe uma calça jeans clara, Sara gostara dela, sapatos não tenis. Um cinto quase da mesma cor da calça. Está quase pronto.

Nesta hora, toca a campainha. Sara atende, estão na frente dela Warrick e Catherine. Catherine não faz cara de surpresa, ela já sabia, mas Warrick olha para Sara e faz aquela cara de quem não está entendo nada.

SS: Entrem, ele esta se vestindo.  
WB: Vocês... você chegou agora ?  
CW: Deixa isto para lá. Como ele está ?  
SS: Está bem, veja por si mesma.

Grissom vem andando do quarto para ver quem apertou a campainha, esta vestido da cintura para baixo já que a camisa ficou na sala.

GG: Olá pessoal, desculpe os trajes eu deixei a camisa aqui.

Catherine e Warrick só dão uma risadinha.

Na hora que se vira para pegar a camisa, eles notam a marca nas costelas do lado direito, uma marca de anel com letras gregas. Ambos gelam. Catherine á a primeira a falar.

CW: Grissom, onde você arranjou esta marca ? chega perto dele e toca o local

Grissom para petrificado a hora que ela lhe toca, sente um dor atravessando o local .

GG: Eu tinha uns nove anos.  
WB: Você sabe quem fez isto ?  
GG: Eu nunca soube .

**8ª parte**

**No Laboratório **

Nick e Brass chegaram o laboratório, Nick foi falar com o Greg, estava muito irritado.  
NS: Greg, como você foi ligar para a casa do suspeito.  
GS: Desculpe, achei que o telefone tivesse mudado e tentei só verifificar.  
NS: Muito bem, agora ele ficou de sobre-aviso e saiu da cidade.  
GS: Sinto muito.  
NS: Da próxima vez, pergunte a alguém. Está bem ?  
GS: Bom, eu achei algo interessante. Catherine achou dois casos na internet, eu fui procurar nos arquivos da polícia e encontrei um caso. Um policial chamado Thompson registrou um caso de um menino que disse ser estuprado e encontraram ele na beira da estrada, não foi levado para fazer exame. Naquela época não se fazia isto, mas o policial tem uma cópia do registro e está trazendo para nós.  
NS: Bom, isto pode ajudar.

O policial chegou, era um homem de uns 70 anos, estava de cabelos brancos. Vinha trazendo na mão, um cópia do registro feito.P.T: Olá, quem é o Greg Sanders ?  
GS: Sou eu, obrigado por ter vindo, policial Thompson. Este é Nick Stokes  
P.T: Muito prazer, pode me chamar de Rick, de Richard, certo ?  
NS: O senhor atendeu um caso parecido com o que estamos investigando agora. Quais as informações que o senhor tem para nos passar ?  
Rick: Bom, eu e meu colega policial Tyres. Encontramos o menino na beira da estrada a uns 10 km da cidade. Ele nos contou que foi levado por um estranho que disse que ia levá-lo ao hospital onde a mãe tinha sido levada. Ele contou que o estranho tinha estuprado ele, batido com uma espécie de ferro nas costas e o tinha jogado para fora do carro. Nos mostrou aonde. Olhe, naquela época não podíamos fazer nada. Nós o colocamos no carro e levamos ele para casa da mãe.  
GS: Você sabe onde ele mora atualmente.  
Rick: Não, depois que a mãe dele morreu. Ele se mudou e não sei se continua na cidade.  
NS: Como é o nome do menino?  
Rick: Está aqui, Gilbert Grissom.

Nick e Greg se olham, prendem a respiração.

GS: O senhor tem certeza de que é esse o nome ?Rick: Tenho. Aliás ele nos mostrou aonde o estranho tinha batido nele. Havia uma marca que parecia ser de um anel, e umas letras salientes.  
NS: Por acaso seria algo parecido com isto ? Nick mostra ao policial a foto em preto e branco que eles tinham.  
Rick: Isto mesmo, não se esquece uma coisa dessas.  
GS: O senhor poderia esperar na sala 1, nós precisamos chamar alguém para conversar com o senhor, ok.  
Rick: Sem problemas, você sabe policial aposentado tem todo o tempo do mundo para ficar xeretando por aí.  
GS: Obrigado.

Eles o levam até a sala 1 e o deixam lá, com uma xícara de café.

GS: Nick, será que é o nosso Grissom.  
NS: Seria muita coincidência, não é? Além dele ter desmaiado na cena do crime. Vou ligar para Catherine , ela disse que ela e Warrick ia passar no apartamento do Grissom para ver como ele estava ?  
GS: Bom, eu vou ler este relato e fazer algumas comparações com o nosso caso, certo?  
NS: Certo.  
Nick vai até a sala do Grissom, quer dar uma olhada e aproveita para ligar de lá.

**Enquanto isso, no apartamento do Grissom**.

Ele se vira para pegar a camisa, foi quando eles notam a marca nas costelas do lado direito. Parece ser de um anel com letras gregas. Catherine chega perto dele e toca o local perguntando: "Onde você arranjou esta marca", Grissom fica petrificado a hora que ela lhe toca, sente um dor atravessando o local .Não gostaria de falar nisso agora, "eu tinha uns nove anos e meio". Não conseguiu responder o que ela tinha lhe perguntado.

WB: Você sabe quem fez isto ?  
GG: Eu nunca soube. Foi um estranho.

Grissom olha para Sara, como que pedindo socorro. Não consegue falar sobre isto e acho que não é o local ideal para entregar-lhes o relato.

SS: Que tal deixarmos ele terminar de se vestir e vamos todos para o laboratório.  
Nesta hora o celular de Catherine toca.

CW: Desculpe, deve ser a Lindsey. OláNS: Olá, Catherine. É o Nick, mas me cumprimente como se fosse a Lindsey, certo ?  
Catherine não entende o por que mas faz o que ele pede.  
CW: Oi, Lindsey. Diga o que você quer ?  
NS: Encontramos um caso antigo, tem apenas o relato policial por isso não estava na internet. O policial chamado Richard Thompson e outro chamado Tyres, atenderam um menino na beira da estrada e o relato coincide com o nosso caso e aqueles que você achou.  
CW: Não Lindsey, você não pode sair hoje à noite. O que mais?  
NS: O nome do menino é Gilbert Grissom.  
Catherine quase deixa cair o celular.  
CW: Como ?  
NS: É isso mesmo, nós pedimos ao policial que ficasse esperando na sala 1. Precisamos de uma desculpa para trazer o Grissom para cá.  
CW: Certo, quando chegar em casa nos conversamos. Agora vou levar meu chefe para o trabalho, certo?  
NS: Certo.

Catherine desliga o celular e finge que o problema foi com a filha.  
CW: Griss, nós vamos esperar lá fora, certo ?  
GG: Certo.  
CW: Warrick, vamos lá fora está bem?

Saem e assim que estão lá fora, ela pega no braço dele. Está tonta, as lágrimas querem sair e ela engole em seco. Warrick nota o transtorno, abraçá-a e a conforta. Ai as lágrimas correm pelo rosto de Catherine.

CW: Warrick, você notou que o Griss tem a mesma marca do menino morto, não é ?  
WB: Sim, e na mesma altura das costas, por que ?  
CW: Foi Nick que ligou para mim e pediu que fingisse ser a Lindsey. Ele disse que tem um policial, lá no laboratório, que atendeu um menino na beira da estrada. Isto há mais de 35 anos com os mesmos indícios do nosso e o nome deste menino é Gilbert Grissom. Sabe o que isto significa ?  
WB: Meu Deus, isto seria coincidência demais.  
CW: Quando eu cheguei no local e vi ele sendo colocado na ambulância. Fiquei perplexa. Nunca vira o Grissom assim.  
WB: Acho que descobrimos por que ele desmaiou. Agora, será que saberemos o que aconteceu ?

La dentro, Grissom não tinha demorado tanto para se vestir, afinal era só a camisa. Mas antes de saírem, trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

GG: Sara, não poderemos nos ver por um certo tempo.  
SS: Não tem problema, quem esperou até agora. Pode esperar mais um pouco. Só não fique sem me dar notícias.  
GG: Eu ligo, todos os dias.

Ele já havia se decidido. Iria a uma Convenção de Etmologistas em Nova York, teria a desculpa ideal para sair da cidade.

SS: Você vai contar tudo a eles ?  
GG: La no laboratório, assim conto de uma vez para todos. Para não ter que ficar repetindo.

Eles saem do prédio.

GG: Eu não vou de carro, Sara vai me levar.  
CW: Nós vamos logo atrás.

Eles entram nos carros e vão em direção ao laboratório. No carro onde está Sara e Grissom, ela está dirigindo. Ele está calado, mas fica olhando ela dirigir. Passa a mão suavemente no cabelo dela que sorri. Eles não querem falar sobre o que está por acontecer.

No carro de Catherine e Warrick, eles estão conversando sobre o caso.  
WB: Será que contamos a ele que temos um suspeito e que ele sumiu ?  
CW: Acho melhor ele não saber, a menos que ele pergunte diretamente.  
WB: Como será lidar com um caso onde você pode estar envolvido diretamente com o suspeito ?  
CW: Nem fale, é horrível. Eu já passei por isto. Mas nunca neste nível.

Neste meio de tempo, Brass andou investigando o tal Paul . Parece que ele passou os últimos seis anos viajando pela Europa. Agora está de volta. "Será que cansou dos europeus ?". Também descobriu que ele pegou seu avião particular e segundo a rota. Estava indo para Nova York.

**9ª parte**

Estão esperando eles chegarem, quando Brass vem com a novidade o suspeito pegou seu avião particular e foi para Nova York.

JB: Avisei um amigo da polícia de lá para ficar de olho.

Nick e Greg, concordaram que era o melhor a ser feito, já que precisavam de muitas informações para pedir um mandado inter-estadual.

NS: Bom, nós também temos informações sobre um caso ocorrido há mais de 35 anos. O menino em questão chamava-se Gilbert Grissom.

Brass abre a boca mas nada fala. "Meu Deus, ele nunca deu indícios que tinha sido molestado quando era criança" , pensa. Consegue então falar.

JB: Como ele está ?  
GS: Ele não sabe que sabemos disso. Catherine e Warrick estão trazendo ele para cá. Queremos colocá-lo frente ao policial que o atendeu., ver se eles se reconhecem ?  
JB: Além disso, o que temos ?  
NS: Um suspeito que tem muito dinheiro, viaja muito para paraísos para pedófilos. Um marca deixada nas vítimas. Um símbolo com letras gregas.  
JB: Vítimas ? Significa que o menino que achamos hoje não foi o único.  
GS: Catherine pesquisou e encontrou mais dois casos, com as mesmas característica. Eles tem inclusive um DNA recolhido da cena. Classificado com o nosso, desconhecido. Isto dá três, fora o do Grissom.  
JB: Não sei se quero que seja o mesmo cara. Isto implicaria em muito mais vítimas. Significa, pelo menos, 35 anos sem ser pego.

Neste hora, eles chegaram. Warrick e Catherine num carro. Sara e Grissom noutro carro. Desceram todos e foram caminhando na direção da entrada. Quem foi recebê-los foi o Nick, que estranhou um pouco o fato de Sara estar com Grissom. "Acho que ele acabou cedendo aos desejos" pensou Nick.

NS: Olá Grissom, vejo que já está melhor.  
GG: Bom, eu tive uma excelente enfermeira.(Olha para a Sara). Não posso reclamar de nada.  
WB: É, a enfermeira acho que dormiu no apartamento dele para cuidá-lo.  
Insinuando que eles tinham dormido juntos.

CW: Bom, vocês não querem ficar conversando aqui neste sol, vamos entrar.  
Na hora que entram e estão caminhando até a sala de reuniões, sae da sala 1 o policial Rick Thompson e dá de cara com o Grissom.

RT: Ops, desculpe senhor ?  
Grissom fica boquiaberto, ele conheceu o policial apesar de já estar envelhecido. Não o esqueçeu, foi ele quem lhe acolheu por primeiro, apesar de não ter acreditado na história. Ele sempre que podia passava na casa da mãe para ver como estava o menino.

GG: Você, aqui.  
RT: Desculpe, mas eu lhe conheço ?  
GG: Sim, me ajudou uma vez. SempRe ia me visitar durante um certo tempo. Meu nome é Gilbert Grissom.  
RT: Meu Deus, menino como você cresceu. Está um homem feito. Eles me chamaram por que parece houve um caso parecido com o seu.  
GG: Eu acho que sim, vamos até a sala de reuniões. Eu vou fazer um comunicado para todos.  
RT: Está bem, estou a seu lado.

Nick, Greg e Brass se olharam, não precisavam mais nenhuma confirmação, só podiam esperar que o comunicado fosse sobre o que aconteceu. Catherine e Warrick também se olharam mas nada falaram.  
Sara foi a única a olhar para o Grissom, viu no olhar dele novamente aquela sombra, ele olhou para ela e a sombra se foi, só havia uma ternura tão grande. Ele lhe pediu para irem de mãos dadas, "preciso mais que nunca de seu apoio". Ela lhe deu a mão e foram andando para a sala de reuniões.

Foram todos a sala de reuniões, além do pessoal do turno do Grissom, estavam lá Hodges, Dr. Robbins, David, Ecklie, Xerife McKeen, o Promotor ( o mesmo do caso Secrets and flies ). Grissom ficou na cabeceira da mesa, em pé, tinha pedido a moça da recepção que tirasse cópias do relato dele para todos. Foi Sara quem distribui, inclusive para o policial Rick.

Depois que todos receberam, Grissom pediu que eles lessem e falou que ia até a sala dele e já voltava. Quando voltou trazia nas mãos uma caixa preta, estava lacrada com fita crepe, ele a colocou sobre a mesa. Ainda havia pessoas lendo, então ele esperou que todos terminassem. Sara ficou ao lado direito dele, pegou a mão dele e ficou encostada no braço dele. Ele apenas olhou para ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "te amo".

Houve um silêncio perturbador, ninguém ousava falar nada. Ele estava esperando que todos terminassem de ler. Quando todos leram, ele começou a falar:

GG: Não conseguiria falar tudo isso, só a lembrança do que aconteceu já doí demais. Mas como está escrito, minha mãe guardou as minhas roupas em sacos e colocou nesta caixa. Eu nunca abri esta caixa. 

Isto pode ser verificado, simplesmente fazer um teste de ar e verificar que ela nunca foi aberta. Além disso deve-se tirar digitais de fora e de dentro para confirmar que as digitais que estão na parte de dentro são da minha mãe. Isto deverá servir de prova, não é promotor ?

Prom.: Sim, servirá mas além disso, você deve ser afastado para não prejudicar a lisura do processo.  
Xerife: Quanto a isto, não tem problema. O Grissom tem umas três férias vencidas e ele vai tirá-las , se for preciso , ficará afastado por mais tempo.  
NS: É necessário isto ? Afinal, ele pode ajudar.  
Prom.: Os advogados de defesa com certeza adorariam isto para anular o processo.  
GG: Não se preocupem, eu já esperava isto. Eu vou viajar, por que ficar na cidade e não poder vir aqui seria tortura. Então vou para um Congresso de Etmologistas.

Ele para de falar aqui, não sabe se quer contar a todos para onde vai. Sara sim, ela saberá mas os outros talvez queira ter um segredo com a amada.

GG: Bom, acho que isto é só. Eu vou arrumar umas coisas no escritório para poder viajar.  
CW: Antes disso, nós precisamos fazer um molde da marca que você tem nas costas.  
GG: Ah, é verdade. Eu vou pegar as coisas e vou até o laboratório 2 e espero vocês lá.  
WB: Deixa que eu cuido disso, certo ?  
CW: Está bem.

Eles saem juntos, Grissom passa na sala dele pega uns dois livros recentes, duas revistas e um artigo que estava escrendo. Coloca numa pasta e vão até o laboratório 2 para Warrick fazer o molde da marca.

WB: Gostaria que você tirasse a camisa inteira, eu preciso fotografá-lo e depois deite na maca para poder fazer o molde.  
GG: Certo, Warrick. Eu sei o procedimento.  
Tira a camisa, Warrick tira umas duas a três fotos, então ele se deita. Warrick já tinha a mistura preparada para o molde, passa nas costas do Griss, perto das costelas, espera um pouco e depois tira o molde e guarda num vidro fechado.

WB: Está pronto Griss, você pode ir. Para onde você vai ?  
GG: Eu gostaria de não falar, assim só se for urgente vocês vão me encontrar, certo.  
Warrick dando uma risadinha: "certo".

O caminho para a saída era curto mas parecia gigantesco, todos se calavam quando ele passava. Encontrou o Xerife e o Promotor no caminho.

Xerife: Quero sua identificação e sua arma.  
GG: Certo, oficialmente de férias, não se pode levar a arma, não é ?  
Xerife: Sinto muito, Grissom. Mas se depender de mim, todos os esforços serão usados para encontrar o homem que fez isto.  
GG: Tomara, assim não acontecerá de novo.  
Sai do prédio, Sara estava esperando ele lá fora, ia levá-lo até o apartamento dele para pegar as malas e levá-lo até o aeroporto. Não queria que ele ficasse esperando sozinho o avião, ainda mais que ia demorar para eles ficarem juntos de novo, não queria perder a chance de ficar com ele por mais umas horas.

GG: Você não precisa me levar. Aliás, não seria bom sermos vistos juntos agora.  
SS: Não se preocupe, eu levo você e antes que eles percebam estarei de volta.  
GG: Está bem, eu quero você ao meu lado, hoje e sempre. Desde que isto não lhe prejudique.  
SS: Eu estava pensando, só do que eu vi, já sinto um ódio profundo por ele. Não sei se vou ajudar muito aqui.  
GG: Bom, vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Preciso de você aqui, eu não vou dizer a ninguém onde vou, só a você. E se precisarem me achar, só você poderá fazer isto. Está bem ?  
SS: Certo.

Eles entram no carro e vão embora, com Catherine e Greg olhando.

CW: Parece que eles se acertaram afinal !  
GS: Não sei, acho que é só por que ele está precisando de ajuda. pensando, o que será que ela viu nele, não entendo.  
CW: Espero que esta distância forçada não esfrie a relação.  
GS: Depois de tanto tempo, duvido. Só vai servir para reforçar, infelizmente.  
CW: Você vai achar alguém especial para você também Greg. Só precisa ficar aberto a possibilidades.

Enquanto isto na sala de reuniões, Jim Brass está contando aos outros o que conseguiu de informações.  
JB: O suspeito chama-se Paul Mans Willker, tem atuais 56 anos, é rico, tem apartamentos e casas por todo o país e o mundo. Trabalha com exportação e importação de petróleo, o mesmo ramo do padrastro. Quando, sem querer, alguém daqui ligou para saber se ele morava no atual endereço. Pegou seu jato particular e foi para Nova York. Tem amigos meus lá de olho nele.  
NS: A casa dele é fantástica, toda cheia de obras e objetos raros.  
CW: Tem uma coleção de anéis, dos quais o mordomo reconheceu o símbolo que mostramos para ele.  
GS: Segundo ele, o patrão está sempre com ele e nunca o tira.  
Dr. R.: Sabemos se ele tem problema de pressão ? O suspeito toma remédios para a pressão.  
JB: Podemos perguntar ao mordomo, se ele quiser responder.  
DH(David Hodges):Alguém sabe se o Grissom fez algum comentário sobre o estranho ?  
CW: Não, ele não fez nenhum comentário conosco e talvez a Sara saiba de algo, quando ela voltar vamos perguntar a ela .

**10ª parte**

**No laboratório**

Estavam agora diante da caixa preta. Com todo o cuidado para não esquecerem de nada e a caixa e seus conteúdo serem considerados válidos diante de um julgamento. Tiraram todas as digitais que encontraram por fora da caixa.

Realmente como o Grissom havia falado, a caixa estava lacrada. Aquele tipo de fita que a hora que é tirado deixa a marca, portanto provava que ele não havia mexido na caixa e as digitais dele se encontravam por fora.

Dentro da caixa havia, um plástico com uma camisa branca, um outro com uma calça cáqui, um com uma cueca bege manchada de sangue, uma sacola com o sapato preto e as meias estavam dentro do sapato. Havia também uma toalha, provavelmente, a toalha que ela tinha usado para enxugá-lo.

Catherine engoliu em seco quando viu os pertences de um menino que ela só conhecia como Grissom, nunca tinha imaginado procurar algo nas roupas do "chefe".

CW: Primeiro, fotografamos tudo, depois cada um pega uma peça de roupa, vamos procurar o mínimo detalhe que possa nos levar a pessoa que fez isto.  
WB: Eu gostaria de ficar com a cueca. Eu trabalhei no DNA do menino e gostaria de poder compará-lo.  
GS: Eu fico com a camisa, ver se tem alguma fibra ou fio de cabelo.  
NS: Certo, eu fico com os sapatos e as meias, vejo se tem algo que posso identificar o local para onde ele foi levado.  
CW: Certo, eu fico com a toalha. Nos encontramos na sala de reuniões.  
Cada um foi para um lado

**No aeroporto**

Eles chegam quase uma hora antes dele embarcar, ficam numa espécie de suíte na área vip do aeroporto, podem fazer mais que tomar um café. Eles se acariciam, ainda estão cheios de desejo e tesão. Ele a beija com ardor, com se fosse a última vez. Ela retribui o beijo, massageando as suas costas, seu peito, descendo devagarzinho até chegar lá, por cima da calça mesmo, fazendo movimentos de subida e descida. Ele está pronto, suas mãos estão sobre os seios dela, beliscando, sua boca dentro da dela, no pescoço, no colo, descendo devagar sobre a linha até o umbigo, está deixando ela cheia de desejo também.

GG: Vamos transar aqui para eu poder levar comigo seu cheiro, seu gosto, suas lindas formas.  
SS: Sim, eu também quero ficar com seu cheiro. Vou guardar a roupa toda que estou usando, enquanto você estiver fora eu a terei para sentir você perto de mim.  
Eles transam loucamente, os gritos soam no corredor, ninguém vem ver pois se trata da área vip, eles tem direito a alguma privacidade. Depois ficam abraçados, descansando e esperando a chamada do vôo.

SS: Meu querido, bem que eu queria ir com você. Mas você tem razão em se afastar, todo o laboratório vai estar atrás deste sujeito e é bom ter alguém aqui para lhe achar, se precisarem.  
GG: Eu vou ficar bem, no meio de "homens-insetos". Por que assim eu não penso muito no que aconteceu. Além disso, com você aqui pode sempre posso ligar para perguntar algo e ninguém vai achar esquisito você ter informações sobre o acontecido.  
SS: Você lembrou de mais alguma coisa ?  
GG: Sim, Eu tinha uma medalha de Santo Agostinho, protetor dos ouvidos, quando ele me segurou pelo pescoço e ameaçou de quebrá-lo, ele puxou a corrente. Acho que ficou com ela.  
SS: Vou falar isto para o pessoal, quem sabe ele guarde souvenirs.

_Vôo partindo agora de Las Vegas para Nova York, passageiros queiram se dirigir ao portão C2 para embarque_

GG: É o meu vôo. Eu tenho que ir.  
SS: Tomara que possa voltar logo.  
Eles se beijam e ele vai para o portão, logo está embarcando. A última coisa que pensa é que está deixando um pedaço de si, Sara, espera voltar logo para ela.

**Em Nova York**

Quando chega a Nova York, o senhor Paul M Willker claro que se hospedou no Trump International Hotel & Tower , adorava a vista que tinha para o Central Park. Tinha algumas coisas a fazer antes de viajar novamente, aquele menino em Vegas tinha lhe deixado um gosto amargo. Estavam atrás dele, não lembrava onde cometerá o erro.

Precisava ligar para o mordomo e dar-lhe algumas instruções. Era ingênuo demais, poderia dar com a língua nos dentes sem perceber.

PW: Alô, é da recepção.  
Recep.: Sim senhor. O que o senhor deseja ?  
PW: Quero um waffer salgado , tipo napolitadno e morangos com nata para sobremesa.  
Recep.: Sim senhor, em quinze minutos estará ai.  
PW: Obrigado.

Precisava comer algo, saíra tão correndo de casa que nem lembrara de comer. Depois iria dar uma volta quem sabe o que poderia encontrar.

Algum tempo depois o vôo de Grissom aterrizou no Aeroporto Newark em Nova York, terminal A para vôos domésticos. Ele pegou um táxi para o hotel. Escolheu o Plaza Athene Hotel, a menos de uma quadra do Central Park , suficientemente perto do the frick collection e razoavelmente perto da Universidade de Columbia, onde seria o encontro. Os entomologistas do aeroporto JFK tinham descoberto uma nova espécie de inseto, ele estava interessado no estudo que eles estavam realizando. Voltara a ser o entomologista Gilbert Grissom, seria apenas isto. Não ficaria pensando como detetive forense pelo menos por estes dias.

Chegou ao hotel, já tinha sua reserva confirmada, apenas se registrou e foi até o quarto deixar as malas. Resolveu que iria dar uma volta e jantar num restaurante japonês ali perto.

**11ª parte**

**No laboratório**

Sara volta ao laboratório depois que Grissom já embarcou. Quer muito terminar isto o quanto antes, para não só ele poder voltar mas eles ficarem juntos.

SS: Olá pessoal., em que posso ajudar ?  
CW: Como você está ?  
SS: Bem, um pouco triste com a partida dele. Mas ele me contou que lembrou de um fato que não pôs no relato.  
CW: O que foi ?  
SS: Que ele tinha uma medalha de um santo, não lembro o nome, mas que quando o suspeito o segurou pelo pescoço e ameaçou de quebrá-lo, puxou a corrente. Acha que pode ter ficado com ela.  
CW: Souvenirs! Nos procuramos por um anel. Brass, temos uma outra informação. Será que pode conseguir um mandado ?

Voltaram a casa do senhor Paul, o mordomo os atendeu um pouco mais reservado.

M: O senhor não voltou de viagem.  
JB: Mas nós trouxemos um mandado para a casa, não para o senhor Paul.  
O mordomo depois de ler o mandado, os deixa entram.

M: Bom, vocês sabem o caminho.CW: Eu e Sara vamos nos quartos.  
NS: Eu e Warrick ficamos aqui. Mas exatamente o que procuramos ?  
SS: Qualquer coisa que possa esconder uma corrente com uma medalha.  
NS: Certo, pegamos e levamos para o laboratório em busca de impressões digitais.  
SS: E DNA, certo ?

Eles se dividem e começam uma varredura na casa. Desta vez, cada milímetro da casa vai sendo revistado. No quarto dele, onde já tinham encontrado a caixa dos anéis, não encontram nada. Revistam todo o andar de cima, toda a parte debaixo, nada encontram. Muitas horas depois.

CW: Se existia alguma coisa deste tipo, não está aqui ou ele levou consigo.  
NS: Ei, mordomo, o senhor Paul não tem uma adega ou algo parecido.  
M: Há um lugar mais abaixo que ficam guardados os vinhos, e também a marina.  
NS: O mandado cobre a casa toda, significa que vamos revistar estes dois lugares também.  
WB: Acho que prefiro ficar com a adega, certo.  
SS: Desta vez, vamos nós dividir diferente. Eu e Nick na marina, você e Catherine na adega.  
CW: Certo, sem discussões.  
Ela bem que gostou de ir para a adega com Warrick, gostava de estar ao lado dele, apesar de saber que não podiam passar disto. Foram andando , depois cada par pegou um lado diferente. Na marina, tinham duas lanchas, uma menor e outra mais sofisticada.

NS: Qual das duas você prefere ?  
SS: Nenhuma, mas fico com a maior, já que você perguntou.  
NS: Vamos lá então.

Reviram tudo, nada nem um vidro fora do lugar.

NS:Bom aqui não tem nada, vamos ver se na adega eles encontraram alguma coisa.

A adega era feita sob medida, obedecendo os padrões para conservação do vinho, aliás muitos vinhos. Raros e caros.

WB: Já imaginou, podíamos dar uma festa para 200 convidados e ainda sobraria vinho aqui.  
CW: Por que daríamos uma festa para 200 convidados ? Só você e eu chegaria.  
WB: Isto é um convite ?  
CW: Não, nós temos trabalho a fazer.  
WB: Eu fico com a direita, está bem ?  
CW:Certo.

Depois de algum tempo, Catherine encontra um lugar entre os tonéis que parece ter um pequeno alçapão. Levanta-o e encontra uma caixa quadrada de aproximadamente 25 cm, preta, forrada, com pelo menos umas 10 correntes com um medalhão cada, todas pareciam ter sido arrancadas. Ela dá um suspiro, de alívio e tristeza. Pensando "10 medalhões, se for um por criança, temos 6 casos ainda para achar"

CW: Achei. Vamos voltar.  
WB: Quantos medalhões têm ?  
CW: Dez.

Saem da adega e encontram Sara e Nick vindo ao encontro deles.

CW: Encontrei esta caixa, tem 10 medalhões aqui.  
SS: Meu deus, nós sabemos apenas de quatro. 

Todos vão para o laboratório. Ninguém fala durante o trajeto Se for confirmado que tem um medalhão para cada um dos 4 casos que eles tem, faltam achar 6 que podem nem ter ocorrido no país.

**Em Nova York**

Depois de comer, o senhor Paul resolveu ir até uma boate, havia uma festa anos 60. Queria sair e espairecer um pouco.

Neste meio de tempo, Grissom já tinha acaba de jantar e resolvera dar um volta pela cidade, acabou chegando numa boate que anunciava um festa anos 60. Antes de entrar resolveu ligar para Sara, dizer que estava tudo bem e que estava até se divertindo.

GG: Alô, Sara ?  
SS: Grissom, que bom que ligou. Estava pensando em você. Como era mesmo o nome do santo?  
GG: Santo Agostinho, mas no medalhão tinha meu nome gravado atrás. Por que ?  
SS: Não posso responder, você sabe. Como está ai ?  
GG: Bem, já jantei e vou dar uma olhada na cidade. Descansar, amanhã vai ser um dia corrido. O congresso é na Universidade de Columbia, e é um pouco longe de onde estou hospedado.  
JB: Onde ele está ?  
SS: Jim, quer saber onde você está ?  
GG: Nem pensar, não quero ninguém me seguindo aqui. (dá uma risada)

Neste momento, alguém está entrando na boate e bate sem querer no braço de Grissom que perde o equilíbrio.

GG Ei, tenha mais cuidado.  
Quase caindo.  
PW: Desculpe, eu estava distraído. 

Segura Grissom para que ele não caia, colocando a mão direita dele no braço esquerdo de Grissom, na hora Grissom vê o anel e as letras salientes. Gela, olha para o estranho, que tem olhos azuis escuros tão profundos que parecem atravessar a pessoa que está olhando para ele.

GG: Não se preocupe, não foi nada.  
PW: Venha eu lhe pago um drink !  
SS: Alô, você está ai ainda ?  
GG: Depois, primeiro a namorada.  
Sara ouve ele chamá-la de namorada e adora isto.  
PW: Certo, meu nome é Paul M Willker, estarei lá dentro.  
GG: Certo.  
Sara ouve o nome do desconhecido que esbarrou no Griss, gela, será que ele tem noção de quem é esse homem ?  
Tampa o bocal do telefone e fala para os outros.

SS: Um homem esbarrou no Griss, na porta de entrada da boate.  
CW: Ele vai a uma boate ?  
SS: Sshh, ele se ofereceu para pagar um drink e se apresentou como Paul M Willker.  
NS: Não é possível, Grissom está em Nova York ?  
SS: Sim, o que eu faço agora.  
JB: Vou mandar uns colegas meus de lá, seguirem Grissom de longe, sem que ele perceba.  
GG: Sara ... eu ... vi o anel .  
SS: Que anel ?  
CW: Oh, o anel que fez a marca das costas.  
SS: Griss, sai daí. Não quero você perto dele.  
GG: Ele não me reconheceu.  
SS: Como você pode ter certeza ?  
JB: Diga que ele não pode falar com o suspeito.  
SS: Griss, Jim está avisando que você não pode falar com um suspeito.  
GG: Então, ele já é um suspeito.

Catherine pega o telefone da mão da Sara.

CW: Escute aqui Gilbert Grissom, você pode estar fora mas sabe muito bem como funcionam as coisas. Se afaste deste homem.  
GG: Certo, eu vou voltar para o hotel.  
CW: Melhor, quer se despedir da Sara.  
GG: Sim.

Catherine devolve o telefone para Sara, ela ainda está abalado com a idéia de que o homem que fez tanto mal ao amado está muito perto dele de novo.

SS: Sim, meu amor .  
GG: Vou para o hotel e fico longe da noite de Nova York. Não se preocupe, vou ficar longe do suspeito.  
SS: Assim é melhor, eu fico mais tranqüila.

Não ficaria tranqüila enquanto eles tivessem na mesma cidade.

GG: Preciso ir, te amo, tchau.  
SS: Te amo também, se cuida

Desliga o telefone e olha para os outros.

SS: E agora, o que vamos fazer ?

Grissom desliga o telefone, eles tem razão, tem que se afastar.

Neste ínterim, o senhor Paul está olhando da porta de entrada. Sente alguma coisa de errado na forma com aquele homem olhou para o anel, depois para ele. De repente, vê que ele vai embora. Chama um dos rapazes que ficam tentando entrar mas não conseguem por que não tem dinheiro e lhe diz.

PW: Está vendo aquele homem, siga-o e descubra onde está hospedado e qual seu nome que lhe darei dois mil dólares, mil agora e mil quando voltar.  
O rapaz olha, dinheiro fácil, e responde; "sem problemas". E segue Grissom até o hotel.

Grissom chega no hotel, pega sua chave e sobe. Nem percebe que estava sendo seguido. O rapaz chega uns minutos atrás de Grissom no hotel. Pergunta ao recepcionista:

Rapaz: Olá, um amigo meu acabou de entrar eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ele amanhã. Qual quarto que ele está ?  
Recep.: Aqui está, Gilbert Grissom, quarto 12 A  
Rapaz: Obrigado .

Sai e volta a boate, seus mil dólares estão esperando na porta.

PW: Então, quais as informações ?  
Rapaz: Primeiro, os mil dólares.  
PW: Aqui estão.  
Rapaz : Está hospedado no Athena, quarto 12 A e o nome dele é Gilbert Grissom.  
PW: Muito bem, aqui tem mais mil dólares para você esquecer que me viu.  
Rapaz: Quem é você ?  
PW: Muito bom.

Entra na boate e vai para uma mesa reservada para ele. Fica pensando por que aquele nome não lhe soou estranho.

**No laboratório**

Estão na sala de evidências, Nick, Sara, Greg, Warrick, Catherine, Hodges.

CW: Cada um pega uma corrente para tirar DNA e uma medalha para tirar as digitais, passar pelo codis, depois continuar. Temos 4 nomes, e primeiro vamos nos focar neles.  
Todos: Certo.  
NS: Na minha corrente está completamente limpa, vou passar as digitais pelo codis.  
SS: Na minha corrente tem umas fibras, vou mandar analisar e também as digitais da medalha.

Ambos saem .

WB: Na minha medalha tem mais que digitais, tem um nome gravado.  
DH: Qual nome ?  
WB: Gilbert Grissom.  
CW: Veja se tem material para DNA na corrente, vou avisar ao Brass.

Catherine sai da sala e liga para o Brass. Que estava chegando no laboratório.

CW: Brass, preciso falar com você !  
JB: Estou chegando, aonde você está ?  
CW: Indo para a sala de análise.  
JB: Sei onde é, te encontro lá.

Chegam quase ao mesmo tempo.

CW: Você tem alguém seguindo o Paul e outro seguindo Grissom, não é ?  
JB: Sim, mas o que foi ?  
CW: Por que o tal Paul pode não ter reconhecido o Griss, mas ele pode lembrar do nome.

**12ª parte**

**No laboratório**

JB: Sim, mas o que foi ?CW: Por que o tal Paul pode não ter reconhecido o Griss, mas ele pode lembrar do nome.  
JB: Como é ?  
CW: Encontramos entre as correntes e medalhas. Uma das medalhas tem o nome do Gil gravado atrás. Se por acaso, o tal Paul, guarda como soveniurs pode saber se tem nome.  
JB: Vou avisar o pessoal que fique te prontidão e se eles estiverem num mesmo lugar para me avisar logo.  
CW: Certo, estamos reunindo tudo. Mas sem o DNA do Paul não podemos confirmar nada.  
JB: Sei, vamos ver se ele não tem nenhuma multa de trânsito.

**Em Nova York**

Grissom chegou no hotel, foi para o quarto mas não consegui dormir. Rolava na cama, quando fechava os olhos via o rosto do estranho e não conseguia fugir. Resolveu tomar um comprimido para dormir, precisava descansar para ficar alerta os próximos dias.

Na boate, o senhor Paul lembrou-se de onde tinha visto o nome. Era de uma de suas correntes, era de um menino de calça caqui e camisa branca que pegara na frente da escola. Lembrou-se dele por que ficara umas duas semanas observando, vigiando até escolher o momento de agir. "Mas ele devia estar morto, será que este era o mesmo Gilbert de Vegas ?" Precisava descobrir isto. E decidiu que a melhor defesa é o ataque. Iria visitá-lo logo pela manhã. Pagou a conta e foi para o seu hotel. Pediu para ser acordado às 6h pontualmente.

**No laboratório**

SS: Bom, temos identificados as 4 correntes e medalhões , respectivamente, dos casos que já temos. Agora vamos para os outros 6.  
DH: Não quero ser intruso, mas você e o Grissom está tendo um affair ?  
NS: Hodges, você não tem outra coisa para fazer ?  
GS: Fiz um DNA de todas as correntes, são todos XY, ou seja, masculinos.  
WB: Sabemos da preferência do senhor Paul, gosta de meninos, com menos de 9 anos e os pega na porta da escola.  
SS: Sim, e de preferência, eles acabam mortos. Até onde sabemos, apenas Gil escapou.

**Em Nova York**

Grissom consegui dormir um pouco, era 5h30 já estava acordado. Viu que não adiantava ficar na cama então resolveu levantar-se, tomar banho e se aprontar. Pensou que poderia chegar mais cedo e se inscrever em alguns dos mini-cursos. Tinha que ocupar a sua mente e cansar o seu corpo, senão era melhor ir para outra cidade.

O senhor Paul também acordou por volta das 5h 40, já tinha tomado banho e estava vestido quando o tele- fone tocou, era a recepcionista lembrando que ele tinha pedido para acordá-lo as 6h.

PW: Obrigado, pode mandar o café da manhã.

Na mesma hora, perto dali, Grissom descia até o restaurante do hotel. Quando estava em hotéis gostava de tomar café da manhã no restaurante do hotel para observar os outros hóspedes.

JB: Olá, queria falar com Michael Camts ?  
MC: Olá, Brass . Como vai ?  
JB: Vou bem, como está o tempo ai ?  
MC: Bom, parece que vai ser um dia de sol.  
JB: Estou ligando para lhe pedir um outro favor, verificar se o senhor Paul M Willker tem alguma coisa pendente com a polícia.  
MC: Pode deixar. Eu mandei o Victor Terrazo ficar de olho neste tal de Paul e o Michael Morris vigiar o seu colega Grissom.  
JB: Obrigado, Michael. Fico lhe devendo um grande favor.

Brass desliga o telefone, Está realmente preocupado. Já não bastava saber que eles estavam na mesma cidade mas agora eles tinham se cruzado, por acaso do destino. E o pior é que Griss tinha reconhecido o estranho. Esperava realmente que o estranho não tivesse reconhecido o Griss.

Passava das 6h 30 quando o senhor Paul saiu do seu hotel e foi em direção ao Athena, o policial Victor não achou estranho apenas o seguiu de longe. Ao chegar ao hotel, o senhor Paul dirigiu-se ao recepcionista. PW: Onde posso encontrar um amigo antigo que está hospedado aqui ?

Recep.: Qual o nome dele ?  
PW: Gilbert Grissom  
Recep.: Vou ver se ele ainda está no quarto, aguarde um minuto, por favor.

Nesta hora o policial Michael reconhece o colega Victor e vai até ele.

MM: O que faz aqui uma hora destas ?  
VT: Estou seguindo aquele sujeito, um tal de Paul Willker. A pedido do Brass de Vegas.  
MM: E eu estou seguindo o colega dele Grissom, ele pediu para ficar de olho e qualquer estranho que aproxima-se dele.  
VT: Acho melhor ligarmos para o Camts, perguntar o que devemos fazer.  
MM: Melhor sim, o meu está tomando café no restaurante e como não trouxe malas, deve subir no quarto ainda.

O policial Vitor liga para a central e pede para chamar o policial Michael Camts.

VT: Olá , temos novidades.  
MC: Olá, temos ? Quem está com você :  
VT: Eu estou aqui como policial Michael.  
MC: Como, juntos ?  
VT: Sim, eu estou vigiando o tal de Paul e ele veio até o hotel onde está o Grissom, nós encontramos no saguão.  
MC: Fiquem em alerta, eu ligo daqui a pouco. Vou falar com o Brass.  
VT: Certo.  
Vira-se e fala para o outro: "alerta total".

MM: Certo.

Grissom terminou seu café e passa no saguão para subir para o quarto, nem nota a presença do Paul. Como o recepcionista acabou de sair para atender um chamado de outro apartamento, Paul aproveita para subir junto no mesmo elevador.

MM: Droga, eles vão subir juntos. Vou pegar o outro elevador.  
VT: Certo, eu fico aqui e espero a ligaçao do Camts.

**No laboratório**

JB: Alguma novidade ?  
CW: Apenas que o que encontramos na casa do senhor Paul, pertence a quatro vítimas, sendo que três estão mortas.  
SS: Não podemos associá-lo aos crimes ainda, por que ele pode ter comprado os medalhões. Só um teste de DNA para dizer se ele também estuprou aqueles meninos.

Depois que fala Sara sente um aperto no coração. Grissom não tinha ligado, bom ela sabia do fuso horário e ele não saberia se ela está acordada ou não.

NS: Podemos estabelecer uma linha de tempo, começando pelo Grissom temos 35 anos antes. Depois um garoto há 15 anos, outro a 7 anos e o último agora. Por que ele demorou tanto tempo ?  
GS: Talvez não tenha demorado, existem outros 6 medalhões a serem identificados. Ele pode ter viajado e feito algo mais que viajar.

Nesta hora toca o celular do Brass.

JB: Desculpe, é meu amigo de Nova York. Michael, eu estou ficando sem bateria. Pode ligar no 555-4342 e pedir a sala de evidências 1, atendo no viva voz aqui, certo ?

Passam uns 3 minutos e toca o telefone da sala. Brass atende no viva voz.

JB: Diga Michael alguma novidade ?  
MC: Não sei se boas ou ruins, mas o seu amigo e o tal de Paul estão no mesmo hotel.  
JB: Como, o Paul não estava no hotel do Trump ?  
MC: Sim, mas sai hoje cedo e foi em direção ao Athena, que onde seu amigo se encontra.

Todos na sala ficam boquiabertos. Não é possível que ele tenha ido procurar outra pessoa.

MC: Espere um pouco tenho uma ligação do Vitor para atender.  
VT:Chefe, o tal do Paul subiu no mesmo elevador do Grissom, parece que estava atrás dele.  
MC: Estava como ?  
VT: Como um lobo atrás do cordeiro.  
MC: Meu Deus, onde está o outro Michael.  
VT: Subiu no outro elevador, mas deu um diferença de uns 5 minutos.  
MC: Certo, fique ai e qualquer coisa, ligue-me imediatamente.  
MC: Brass, temos um problema ?  
JB: Qual problema ?  
MC: Parece que o tal Paul foi atrás mesmo do Grissom, um dos meus subiu no outro elevador logo atrás deles.  
SS: Não, ele não pode ficar perto do Grissom. Ele vai matá-lo.  
MC: Não posso fazer nada a menos que me mandem um mandado.  
JB: Com o que temos aqui, não dá para pedir um mandado inter-estadual. Alguém de vocês tem alguma idéia, pois eu estou sem nenhuma .

**No elevador**

Grissom tinha entrado no elevador , apertou o número do seu andar mas na hora que estava para fechar. Alguém segurou a porta e entrou. Griss não pode acreditar, era o estranho. Engoliu em seco e fingiu olhar para o outro lado. Sentiu o olhar dele penetrando por sua pele, a marca nas costas começou a latejar. O estranho se aproximou e lhe disse baixinho: "você devia estar morto". Griss fez cara de quem não entendeu e procurou se afastar dele, como é que se afasta de alguém dentro de um elevador ?

GG: Desculpe amigo, mas deve estar me confundido com outra pessoa .  
PW: Não, Gilberto Grissom você é de Vegas, não é ?  
GG: Sim , mas o que tem isto ?  
PW: Eu conheci um garoto chamado Gilbert Grissom e estuprei ele, joguei para fora do carro. Ele deveria bater a cabeça numa pedra e morrer.

Fala isso com uma calma, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do Grissom.

Grissom tenta se controlar, ele quer pular no pescoço daquele homem. Mas fica paralisado. Uma pequena lágrima o denuncia.

PW: Parece que ele não morreu.  
GG: Você não pode fazer nada aqui, seria besteira.  
PW: Quem disse que vou fazer algo aqui, nós vamos calmamente descer do elevador, pegar suas coisas e sair.  
GG: Por que eu faria isto ?  
PW: Por que você está desarmado e eu tenho uma pistola 9 mm apontada para você.  
GG: Você não atiraria aqui, atrairia a atenção de todos.  
PW: Não faria nenhum barulho e enquanto fossem socorrer você, eu já estaria longe.

Grissom entendeu que ele devia ter um silenciador também, não tinha nada a fazer por hora, concordou em fazer o que ele mandava.

Desceram do elevador e foram até o quarto dele 12A , pegou suas coisas e estavam voltando quando o policial Michael desceu do outro elevador.

MM: Ei, Grissom, esqueceu que eu ia lhe dar carona ?

Grissom não entende quem é aquele cara, mas entra na onda talvez o outro tenha vindo ajudar.

GG: Achei um outro colega, ele quer me levar com ele ?  
MM: Podemos ir os três juntos, que tal ?  
PW: Não , não podemos.

Atira direto no peito do policial Michael , que morre na hora.

PW: Ouviu. Nada. Percebe que não estou brincando.

Grissom entende e não sabe como vai sair desta enrascada. Entram no elevador e descem no térreo. O policial Victor está esperando notícias do chefe. Estranha eles descerem e o outro policial Michael não.

Mas seu dever é ficar perto do senhor Paul. Eles entram num táxi então ele os segue a distância e liga para o chefe avisando que eles estão deixando o hotel juntos e o outro agente não saiu ainda.

MC: Vou mandar alguém procurar o outro Michael, fique na cola deles. Se precisar, peça reforços;  
VT: Pode deixar chefe. Eles não me escapam.

Eles seguem rumo a Chelsea Piers, ninguém sabe mas o senhor Paul tem uma lancha esperando. Victor que os segue a distância percebe que eles estão indo para o pier. Pensando "talvez vão pegar um barco e melhor avisar ao chefe. Se alguém tem que acionar a guarda costeira vai ser ele e não eu" .

**No laboratório**

Enquanto isso no laboratório, Nick tem uma idéia.

NS: Temos todo este material pegamos a caixa do senhor Paul e os anéis, se ele usou algum desses anéis tem DNA dele. Nós coletamos o DNA do mordomo como vivem só os dois, se não for do mordomo...  
CW: Só pode ser de Paul, e comparamos com os DNA´s desconhecidos que temos, se combinar.  
GS: Como é um em um milhão, podemos pedir um mandado de prisão.  
SS: Genial, vamos nos dividir para nos agilizarmos. Cada um pega um anel e faz o teste, aquele que combinar nos comparamos com as evidências dos casos.  
DH: Depressa, mas com calma. Para não por o carro na frente dos bois.  
JB: Vou ligar para Michael e saber em que pê estão as coisas.

Todos saem, o tempo urge, eles não tem idéia do perigo que Grissom está correndo neste momento.

**Em Nova York**

GG: Para onde estamos indo ?  
PW: Dar um passeio de barco até a ilha onde fica a estátua da liberdade. É um dos passeios mas bonitos de Nova York, senhor Grissom.  
GG: Pena não ter minha máquina digital aqui, tiraria ótimas fotos.

Grissom não sabe o que pensar, sente o cano da arma nas suas costelas. Não dá para fazer sinal para o motorista. Aquele homem no hotel, estava lá para protegê-lo e agora estava morto. Não queria outro corpo nas suas costas. Como gostaria de ter ligado para Sara antes do café, só para lhe dizer o quanto ela tinha sido importante para ele. "tinha" , já estava pensando que não ia se safar desta vez. Segurava as lágrimas, não dissera nada aos amigos, a Catherine que ela era uma chefe nata, a Nick que tinha um grande futuro, ao Greg que precisava melhorar seu humor, tinha perdido ele quando subiu de posto e não precisava ter mudado tanto, ao Dr. Robinson pela ajuda no caso do seu ouvido, ao Brass pela amizade e experiência e finalmente a Sara, pelos dias maravilhosos, pela descoberta do amor, pelo sonho de um futuro, agora é tarde demais, pensava ele.

PW: No que está pensando ?  
GG: Não preciso dividir meus pensamentos com você. Você não tem mais controle sobre mim.  
PW: É isto que veremos.

**No laboratório**

JB: Olá Michael, quais as novidades ?  
MC: Não são boas. O policial Michael que estava seguindo Grissom foi ferido e morto no hotel. O policial Victor que segue Paul, avisou que eles estão seguindo para o Pier. Se pegarem um barco, não tenho como pedir ajuda sem ter um motivo.  
JB: Estamos ... estamos tentando achar algo para pedir o mandado. Pode tentar .. atrasá-los, sei lá.  
MC: Vou tentar. Volto a te ligar.  
JB: Certo.

Jim sente o peito ofegante. Um policial morto, Grissom no mesmo carro que Paul rumando para o pier. Todos sabem que um corpo no mar é difícil de achar. Começa a chorar, não quer contar nada a ninguém ainda. Eles já tem muito o que fazer. Vai até a sala do Grissom, sua antiga sala, olha ao redor e vê todos aqueles insetos, aracnídeos. Sente falta do homem-inseto e percebe que não está preparado para esta perda. Nem ele, nem ninguém.

**Em Nova York**

Sempre se pode contar com um engarrafamento. Houve um acidente na avenida em que eles estavam indo e está tudo parado. Paul começa a ficar nervoso, ameaça ao motorista.

PW: Anda, eu lhe pago em dobro, ou melhor, em triplo, para me levar o quanto antes ao pier.

O motorista pega um caminho alternativo mas que demora um pouco mais.

**No laboratório**

NS: Consegui um DNA que não é do mordomo. Aqui está, impresso e pronto para ser comparado.  
CW: Primeiro, o caso do menino Michael Kliven . Prontos, lá vai. Mais de 10 combinações. É o nosso homem. Como no caso do Grissom o DNA saiu identico a esse. Temos dois casos.  
SS: No caso do menino ocorrido há 15 anos, tem 8 combinações.  
WB: O mesmo ocorre no ocorrido há 7 anos. Pode ser que nesta época ele estivesse tomando alguma medicação.  
GS: Isto explicaria a diferença, como na corte só precisamos de 6 combinações.  
NS: Vou pedir um mandado.

Nesta hora chega Brass, está com cara de quem chorou.

SS: Aconteceu alguma coisa Jim ?

Seu coração vai até a boca, ela não quer ouvir realmente.

JB: Parece que Paul sequestrou o Grissom.  
CW: Como sequestrou ? Ele foi até o hotel e obrigou o Grissom a sair com ele.  
JB: Parece que sim, tem um oficial morto para provar que ele não está brincando.  
SS: Como está o Griss ?  
JB: Não sabemos, eles embarcaram num barco no Chelsea pier, a rota segue ruma a ilha de Manhattan.  
NS: Não, não pode ser. Temos condições agora para pedir um mandado. Você pode pedir a guarda costeira que aborde o barco, não pode ?

Nick estava se controlando. Lembrara da força que Grissom dera a ele quando foi enterrado vivo. Não podia perdê-lo assim sem poder lutar.

WB: Vou pedir o mandado agora, enquanto isso Jim, tente falar com aquele seu amigo de lá e avise que temos um mandado.  
JB: Certo, só quero que estejam preparados para tudo.

Saem ele e Warrick, cada um para um lado. Catherine chega perto de Sara, que está chorando, e oferece seu ombro. Nick e Greg não sabem o que dizer.

**13ª parte**

**No laboratório**

WB:Conseguimos um mandado de busca para achar o Grissom e um mandado de prisão para o senhor Paul M Willker., desta vez pegamos ele.  
JB: Vou passar por fax para a polícia de Nova York.

Liga para o colega Michael e avisa que já está passando o fax.

JB: Oi Michael, estou passando dois fax para você. Um o mandado de prisão para o tal Paul e outro de busca para achar o Grissom, certo.  
MC: Certo, tenho homens já a postos e assim que chegar o fax da prisão aviso a guarda costeira.  
JB: Certo.

**No pier**

Eles desembarcam do táxi e caminham na direção de um dos barcos.

PW: Aquele branco chamado Queen Mary I é o meu barco, eu mandei trazê-lo para cá ontem à noite.  
GG: Ontem à noite, por quê ?  
PW: Por que depois que recusou meu convite, fiquei intrigado , mandei segui-lo. Foi assim que descobri onde estava e qual era seu nome.  
GG: E daí ? Podia ter me perguntado, eu teria lhe dito.  
PW: Mesmo, mas o melhor foi lembrei de onde conhecia você. Eu tenho uma medalha gravada com seu nome.

Grissom não fala mais nada, tem uma arma nas suas costelas e ninguém a vista para avisar que está sendo seqüestrado. Eles entram no barco, quando chegam perto da cabine, o senhor Paul tira um lenço do bolso, está encharcado de fluotante, Grissom sente o cheiro mas não tem tempo de reagir. O senhor Paul coloca o lenço no rosto dele e imediatamente ele desmaia, Paul pegá-o antes que caia e o leva para o interior da cabine. Amarra-o e amordaça-o, ele não quer sabe de surpresas na viagem.

Enquanto isto do píer, o policial Victor observa tudo mas nada pode fazer. Apenas liga para o chefe e cuida de não perder o barco de vista, para saber qual direção ele irá tomar.

VT: Chefe, o tal Paul pos o Grissom para dormir .  
MC: Como ?  
VT: Acho que algum tipo de tranqüilizante, clorofórmio ou algo parecido. Ele pos um lenço no rosto do Grissom e este desmaiou. Então ele o levou para o interior da cabine.  
MC: Fique de olho, estou recebendo um fax de Vegas para prender esse tal de Paul.

**No Laboratório**

Todos agora estão a espera de notícias. O mandado já foi expedido e enviado para Nova York.

Neste momento, toca o celular da Sara.

SS: Ei, quem tem este número é só o Grissom  
CW: Será que ele conseguiu fugir ?  
SS: Oi Grissom...  
PW: Não, não é o Grissom.  
SS: Quem está falando ?  
PW: Um conhecido dele de muitos anos atrás.

Sara tampa a boca do celular, e fala para os outros: "eu acho que é o tal de Paul".

SS: Como você está com o celular dele?

Sara tenta não chorar, nem gritar com aquele monstro, sabe que Grissom pode estar por perto e dependendo dela.

PW: Eu estou com ele, só estou ligando para avisar que talvez não veja mais seu namorado.

Sara gela. Será que ele já fez algo com o Griss.

SS: Por que ? Cadê ele ?

Sara já está chorando, todos na sala querem ajudar, mas ninguém sabe como.

PW: Só queria avisar para não ficar esperando ele voltar.

Nesta hora, Grissom acorda na cabine, está com as mãos nas costas amarradas e os pés presos na cama da cabine.

PW: Ele acabou de acordar, você quer dizer um último adeus.  
Ele fala para o Grissom, é sua namoradinha.

GG: Seu maldito, você não tinha que ligar para atormentá-la.  
PW: Justamente por isso que eu liguei, para vocês poderem se despedir.

Põe o telefone perto da boca do Griss.

GG: Sara, meu amor, é você ?  
SS: Griss, eu te amo. Não desista de lutar.  
GG: Eu também te amo. Nunca vou desistir , mas não quero que sofra assim. Não posso lhe prometer nada.  
SS: Apenas lute. Nós vamos dar um jeito de achá-lo.

Paul tira o telefone de perto dele e fala.

PW: Bom, vocês já se despediram. Agora fico mais tranqüilo.SS: Seu monstro, você vai pagar por tudo que fez.  
PW: Se algum dia conseguirem me pegar. Até logo.

Desliga o telefone e dá uma gargalhada. Enquanto Grissom luta para se libertar, as lágrimas correm soltas pelo seu rosto. Ele estar ferido até pode agüentar, mas este monstro acabara de ferir a pessoa que ele mais ama.

**No laboratório**

Sara também está chorando. Catherine a consola, os rapazes estão furiosos por nada poderem fazer.

SS: Eu vou para lá.  
CW: Para onde, Nova York ?  
SS: Sim, quero estar mais perto.  
CW: Quem nos garante que ele vai ficar lá ?  
JB: O mandado já foi entregue a guarda costeira ele não vai poder sair , pelo menos de barco, de lá. E os aeroportos estão sendo vigiados.  
NS: Eu tenho um colega que tem um jato particular, vou pedir a ele para levá-la até Nova York.  
SS: Obrigada, Nick. Quanto mais cedo eu for, mais tranqüila vou estar. Pelo menos, quero ser a primeira a vê-lo. Pensando com vida, espero.

Nick sai para ligar para o amigo enquanto isso Warrick e Greg, estão arrumando as evidências. Deixando tudo pronto para a futura audiência.

GS: Cara, eu não queria estar na pele do Grissom. Ter um cara atormentando sua infância é uma coisa, ter o mesmo cara atormentando sua vida adulta , ta louco ?WB: Yeah... Eu gostaria de poder ter dito ao Grissom, o quanto ele foi bom para mim. Me ajudando e me dando crédito, quando ninguém mais acreditava.  
GS: Você está achando que ele não volta ?  
WB: Não sei, Greg. Este cara é louco ou muito burro. Ele deve ter visto a carteira do Grissom e viu que ele trabalha na polícia de Las Vegas e mesmo assim o pegou. Só quero estar preparado para o pior.

**No barco**

Griss estava exausto de tanto tentar se soltar. O barco estava se movendo sempre para oeste a mais de uma hora, quando começou a virar e a parar. Parecia ser um cais particular, pensou ele, claro ele deve ter um casa aqui também.

PW: Chegamos, vou chamar um dos meus empregados para me ajudá-lo a levar para dentro. Antes disso é melhor lhe amordaçar, não quero escândalos.  
PW: John!  
J: Sim senhor. Estou aqui.  
PW: Leve esta "carga" (referindo-se ao Grissom) para adega, já vou para lá.  
J: Sim senhor.

Ele pega Grissom e o carrega no colo até a adega, Grissom nada pode falar. E colocado dentro de uma adega de vinhos no chão, na parte debaixo da adega. Seria a mais fria.

PW: Se alguém perguntar, você não sabe de nada, entendeu ?  
J: Sim senhor, vou preparar seu banho.  
PW: Eu vou dar um pulo na adega e já vou para a casa.

Paul entra na adega, verifica a temperatura, 22º C, perfeito. Desce até a parte debaixo, tira a camisa, a calça, as meias e os sapatos do Grissom, coloca tudo dentro de um saco plástico. Deixa-o só de cuecas.

Olha atentamente a marca nas costas, sem dúvida nenhuma, era do seu anel.

Grissom que gritar mas não pode. Apenas olha, tem pena daquele homenzinho que se julga muito importante por ter dinheiro. Não sente mais tanto ódio, parece que não há lugar mais para este sentimento no seu coração. Só há lugar para Sara. Chora ao pensar que talvez nunca mais a veja.

PW: Vai ficar por aqui, por enquanto. Aproveite sua estada.

Abaixa e dá-lhe uma mordida nas costas, deixa a marca dos seus dentes e sai rindo.

No aeroporto La Guardia está descendo um jato particular, nele estão Sara e Catherine. Tem um carro da polícia de Nova York esperando por elas para levá-las até a central. O policial Michael Camts, amigo do Brass, que vai recebê-las

Lá tomam conhecimento que a guarda costeira não achou o barco, provavelmente não está em alto-mar, significa que ele deve ter um outro caís onde ancorou.

CW: O mordomo dele disse que ele tem várias casas e apartamentos no país. Será que ele não tem uma casa aqui a beira mar ?  
MC: Estamos procurando, assim que tiver uma localização, vamos com uma patrulha e o mandado lá.  
SS: Podemos ir junto, prometemos não atrapalhar?  
MC: Certo, mas ficam atrás dos meus homens, está bem?  
Ambas: Está bem.

A parte debaixo da adega é mais fria, perto dos 14º C, Grissom começa a tremer. Não quero morrer assim, preciso dar um jeito de me soltar, pensa ele, mas os tremores continuam.

**Na central de polícia.**

DM: Conseguimos um endereço de uma casa no nome do senhor Paul M Willker que fica do outro lado do píer de Chelsea, e nesta casa tem um cais particular.  
MC: Muito bem, que três carros e uma ambulância a postos. Estamos indo para lá.  
CW: Descobriram o local ?  
MC: Provavelmente sim. Vamos para lá.

Na casa do senhor Paul, ele acabou de tomar banho e está se preparando para jantar. O empregado John nada fala mas sente que o patrão passou todos os limites desta vez. Pensando se a polícia bater aqui, não sou eu que vou acobertá-lo. Não desta vez

Na adega, Grissom conseguiu colocar as mãos para frente e soltar a mordaça, não tem forças para levantar. Mas encolhe-se tentando sentir mais o calor do corpo e bloquear o frio da adega.

MC: Polícia, abra a porta. Temos um mandado de prisão para o senhor Paul M Willker.

O empregado John abre a porta e atrás dele está o senhor Paul.

PW: Deve haver algum engano, eu não fiz nada de errado.  
MC: Fez e o senhor sabe disto. São pelo menos 4 crimes contra crianças, um seqüestro de agente policial e o assassinato de outro, ponha as mãos para trás. O senhor está preso.  
PW: John, ligue para os meus advogados e diga lhes que estou sendo acusado injustamente.  
J: Sim senhor.  
MC: Antes disso, nós vamos revistar a casa e tudo ao seu redor. Temos um mandado de busca também, quanto ao seu empregado ele vai ficar quietinho e fora da casa. Muito bem, pessoal , revistem tudo, não deixe um só lugar sem olhar.  
PW: Tomem cuidado para não quebrarem nada.  
MC: Levem esse sujeito daqui.

Quando esta sendo levado para o carro, ele passa por Sara e Catherine. Como não as conhece apenas olha e estranha aquelas mulheres ali. Sara faz menção de atacá-lo e contida pela Catherine.

CW: Não faça isto, ele merece outra coisa pior. Mas não de você.  
SS: Este monstro!

Na adega, Grissom está começando a perder a consciência por causa do frio, não consegue sair dali tão pouco tem alguma coisa para aquecê-lo.

Na casa eles não encontram nada.

MC: Não é possível, tem que estar em algum lugar .  
J: Tem uma adega lá embaixo perto do cais.  
MC: Leve-nos até lá.

Michael é o primeiro a entrar, corre na parte de cima, mas não encontra nada. Observa então uma escada, desce e assim que se vira, dá de cara com Grissom. Ele está entrando em choque.

MC: Depressa, tragam os paramédicos aqui. Temos um ferido. Gilbert Grissom você vai ficar bem, está me ouvindo.  
GG: Diga a Sara que eu a amei desde o primeiro dia.  
MC: Não , você vai dizer a ela.  
Grissom desmaia.

**Epílogo**

Os paramédicos chegam, colocam na maca e o cobrem com a manta térmica.

Michael vai na frente para prepará-las.

MC: Ele está vivo, mas muito debilitado. Vai direto para o hospital.

Elas suspiram aliviadas. Catherine vai ligar para o pessoal em Vegas e avisá-los que prenderam o Paul e Grissom está vivo.

Sara espera a saída dele e vai acompanhá-lo até o hospital.

SS: Gil, meu amor. Estou aqui ao seu lado.

Sara entra na ambulância com ele e vão pra hospital.

Catherine acompanha Michael, vão para a central de polícia onde os aguarda o suspeito Paul M Willker para o interrogatório.

MC: O senhor é acusado, aqui em Nova York, de ter atirado e matado o policial Michael Morris, foi encontrada a arma que o senhor usava e resíduos de pólvora na sua mão. O que tem a dizer ?

Paul Willker encontra-se com dois advogados de cada lado e nada fala.

CW: Bom eu venho de Vegas e tenho um mandado de prisão para o senhor. Depois que responder ao processo aqui, será levado a Vegas para julgamento lá.  
PW: Até lá, muita coisa pode acontecer.  
CW: Isto é uma ameaça ?  
PW: Questão de interpretação, eu sei que já não sou tão moço e muita coisa pode acontecer na prisão.  
MC: Podem levá-lo.

Ele é levado para a prisão onde aguardará o julgamento.

Michael convida Catherine para jantar, afinal Sara não vai sair tão cedo do lado do Grissom.

CW: Então quer me mostrar a cidade à noite ?  
MC: Por que não ? Você não é casada ?  
CW: Já fui e por enquanto não quero repetir a experiência. Mas aceito o jantar ?  
MC: Deixo você no Athena e pego às 20h 30 está bem ?  
CW: Está bem.

**No hospital**

SS: Olá menino, como foi seu sono ?  
GG: Primeiro sono sem pesadelos, tive só sonhos bons com você.

O médico esteve aqui para liberá-lo mas como estava dormindo, ele volta daqui a um meia hora.

Depois de alguns dias, estão todos prontos para voltarem a Vegas.

CW: Bom tivemos uns dias de descanso, agora é hora de voltar ao trabalho.  
SS: Se bem que eu não senti falta. Foi bom estar aqui, ainda mais sabendo que o Paul M Willker vai pegar de 25 a pérpetua. E depois disso, ainda vai responder processo em Vegas.  
GG: Quanto a mim, parece que tirei um peso das costas. Posso dizer que estou inteiro como há muito tempo não estava.

Chega Michael para levá-los até o aeroporto. Ele que se despedir pessoalmente de Catherine quem sabe marcar um encontro futuro em Vegas.

**No laboratório**

Estão todos trabalhando dobrado, afinal estão com três membros a menos. Mas ninguém reclama, estão todos bem e em breve estarão de volta. Nick é um dos primeiros a chegar aquele dia, com Catherine fora ele foi escolhido para supervisor. Estava distribuindo as tarefas quando chegaram os três.

GG: Olá chefe novo, você tem algum caso para mim ?  
SS: Gostaria de ficar junto com Griss, posso ?  
CW: Eu quero algo não muito complicado.  
NS: Ei, vocês chegam tarde e querem escolher, que isso ?

Sara faz cara de enjoada, põe a mão na boca.

GG: O que foi, meu amor ?  
SS: Enjôo.

Grissom levantou a sombrancelha direita e faz um biquinho.

GG: Enjôo !

Eles apenas se olham . E fazem aquela cara de oh, meu Deus.

**FIM**


End file.
